Prisoner 107
by borderfame-sabrestar
Summary: Gino doesn't know why he's so interested in Prisoner 107. They told him she was a terrorist, and he knows she's deadly when she's in the Guren, but who's going to protect her when she's imprisoned and helpless? GinoXKallen. Spoilers from CG:R2.
1. Prologue: Prisoner 107

A/N: Hey guys, this is going to be a short(ish) collection of stories featuring Gino and Kallen. I love this pairing ^_^ Gino is so freakin' cute. So please enjoy, it'll probably be all fluff and ridiculous sentimentality because that's all I'm really good at but it should be okay. I tried to keep to the story as much as possible, but I will probably change some parts.

WARNING: contains some spoilers for R2 (probably later on.) I'm still writing the rest so I'm not too sure how much it'll give away, but you have been warned.

Please enjoy and review if you like, but I don't really mind. Just have fun reading, that's all it's here for :)

* * *

_Prologue – Prisoner 107_

It all began on the battlefield, but Gino didn't see his attacker's face properly until she was put in her cell at the Tokyo headquarters – where they kept the really dangerous terrorists.

Gino knew vaguely what she looked like, but the last and only time he'd seen her she had been with her Eleven friends. She looked like one of them. Now, she looked totally different. She didn't look like an Eleven in that pretty yellow dress. Gino wouldn't have thought she was a terrorist if he saw her on the street. Her short, spiky, blood red hair had been combed and now seemed somehow strangely elegant. Her eyes were the same dark, thunderous blue, her thin eyebrows tugging into a frown.

Gino had planned on seeing her before, but he had been held up in a meeting. He had asked Nunnally if he could visit the prisoner, and she had said it was alright, so he wasn't sure what Bradley was doing there too, during Nunnally's meeting with the prisoner. Gino could be sure that he hadn't been granted permission.

Luciano Bradley was a strange man, but personally Gino didn't find him particularly threatening. His sadistic nature and obsession for antagonising both friend and foe certainly made him dangerous, and Gino knew Bradley would kill him if he wanted to. But he valued his position as a Knight of Rounds far too much to risk it. He might be unpredictable, but every person has transparency of some sort or another. Bradley was the Vampire. He was far too proud to let that go.

And Gino walked quietly towards them as they spoke, and soon he was close enough to hear them. Nunnally knew he was there but he touched her hand gently, and she held his as though to feel if he was good or bad. It was uncanny, the way she did that. She could tell if someone was lying or if their intentions were wrong. Gino wondered how she did that, but he could wonder later. She nodded and he kept moving forward quietly so they didn't hear him.

And then he heard her speak. Her voice was confident and full of pride, despite the fact she was imprisoned and helpless. Strong spirited, thought Gino. "Does that mean that I will be sent back to the mainland?" she said, speaking in an almost demanding tone.

Bradley smiled cruelly, his sharp-featured face twisted in a sadistic grin, his bright orange hair reflecting the light from above as he stared down at Prisoner 107. "No, you'll be staying here as a hostage," he said. He put his hands on his hips and leered at the girl. "What is needed of prisoners?" he asked, but she didn't respond. He went on, "Life – that's what's needed." His eyes narrowed and he grinned again, and said, "As long as you're alive, whatever happens to your body…"

Bradley's sentence drifted off and the prisoner understood what he meant, and her scowl fell away as her eyes went wide in shock, and she stared down at the floor, a small embarrassed blush creeping across her pale skin.

Gino felt that he was in a position to speak now. "Where is your pride, Lord Bradley?" he called out, walking towards him. He looked at the girl, who blinked in surprise, then back to his fellow Knight and said, "Putting your hands on a defenseless woman."

Bradley laughed, and turned to face Gino. "You're so naïve. Just a rich kid with nothing but his family's nobility to show." He was taller than Gino, who was still only 17, and he was certainly stronger, but Gino didn't shrink away.

Instead, he chuckled quietly and said, "To be approved just because of my family's name – is it that easy to become a Knight of Rounds?"

The Vampire's smirk fell away, and he glared at Gino, before he stormed off, pushing past him angrily. Gino let himself get shoved away, but smiled victoriously as he watched Bradley stride away in his defeat, and then he turned to look at Prisoner 107. She didn't say anything. She only glared at him momentarily, before returning her stare out to the blank space beside her small glass cell. Gino was about to speak, but then Nunnally said in her clear, calm voice, "Thank you, Gino. I'm sure Bradley won't return."

Gino wasn't stupid. He knew that Nunnally and the prisoner's conversations were confidential. He said, "Of course, Princess. I'll let you continue with your conversation." He sneaked one last look at the prisoner, who sat with her arms crossed, not looking at him, before he sighed and left the chamber.

She might be a ruthless killer when she was in her Guren, but what - or who - could keep her safe now?


	2. Knight of Three

A/N: Hey, second chapter up. I'm switching between POV's as I go along. I'm also going to add in some extra stuff further along, stuff that happens in between about episode 17 and episode 18. So, it's gonna get more exciting, I promise. ^_^ thanks for reading! review if you really want to... :3

* * *

_Chapter One – The Knight of Three_

Kallen found herself looking forward to Nunnally's regular visits. She was the only person in the city who had any time for 'Prisoner 107', except for Suzaku, who had very nearly violated her.

Kallen curled her hand into a fist, the knuckles on her slim hands turning white in her anger. Suzaku Kururugi – a betrayer of his country. How dare he try to use that wretched drug on her? She felt herself shaking. He was nothing more than a traitor.

So what did that make Lelouch? Kallen wondered about him. She often thought she was in love with him, now that she knew who he was. The things that he did – he had betrayed his country, too. He was their prince, and he had turned away from them.

But that was different. Wasn't it?

Kallen sighed, and rested her aching head in her hands. She often went over the same things in her head, time and time again, wasting away the hours trapped in her cell. The chair was comfortable, but not particularly relaxing. She glanced down at the dress that Nunnally had given her. It was a little small, but Kallen appreciated her generosity. Nunnally and Lelouch didn't act like the Britannians they were, in their own individual ways, but then again, neither did Kallen.

Kallen didn't hear the hiss of the doors opening, slightly muffled by the thick glass that surrounded her, and she didn't notice that anyone was there until she heard a voice say, "Oh, he's not here?"

Kallen looked up at her visitor, and immediately scowled. It was that Knight of Rounds – the Knight of Three. She couldn't remember his name. He was tall, slim but sort of wiry, much like Lelouch. He had a very pretty face, big sapphire blue eyes and a mess of bright blonde hair on his head. Three small braids hung down his neck and rested on his shoulder, and she noticed he was holding a book in his hands.

He took a few small steps towards her, and he asked, "Did Suzaku come here?" He had a smooth voice, charming and pleasant as could be, a little muted by the glass but otherwise perfectly polite and friendly. But Kallen wasn't fooled. They were all like that.

She watched him for a moment, trying her best to stare him down, before she said, "There's no way Suzaku would come here."

He paused for a moment, looking at her with a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow, and then he chuckled. Kallen blinked, wondering what was so funny, but he just said, "You don't like Suzaku?"

Kallen held back a sharp retort, knowing it wouldn't do any good, and she turned her face away, hiding behind her hair so he wouldn't see her eyes flickering angrily. "He – he betrayed us."

The Knight of Rounds shrugged lazily, and said "I was always under the impression that he was just doing what he could to stay alive." Kallen stole a glance at him, to see if he was serious, and he just smiled again. "But I'm not exactly a reliable source when it comes to that sort of stuff. I don't know much about the world."

Kallen said nothing, but continued to stare at her hands in her lap. She wasn't sure why this Knight was still here. It seemed like he was looking for Suzaku, but there was no reason for him to stay.

He cleared his throat quietly before he spoke, seeming a little more nervous than before, and said, "You're – you're Kallen, aren't you?"

Kallen clenched her hands together and said, "It's Miss Kouzuki to you."

The Knight laughed again. "I wouldn't say you're in any position to demand formality…" Kallen shot a glare at him again, daring him to finish his sentence, and he said, "But if that's what you want me to call you, then that's what I'll call you."

Kallen's frown changed from anger to confusion. Why was he being kind to her? What was in it for him? That sleazebag Bradley had already made his intentions clear – perhaps this one was no different, simply more subtle.

Kallen said hotly, "Look, I don't know why you're still here. I told you I haven't seen Suzaku. I don't want to talk to you anymore. I don't want to talk to anyone but Nunnally."

The Knight's smile faded the slightest, but then he said, "You're lying, aren't you? About Suzaku. He has been here."

Kallen was taken aback. She was good at lying. She had been lying for so long that it seemed almost second nature to her now. How could he know? Her mouth twitched in annoyance as she said, "I wasn't lying about the other things I said."

The Knight chuckled, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. "If you say so." He took another step closer, and then he took out the book he had been holding. "I was going to give this to Suzaku."

Kallen leaned forward the slightest as the Britannian opened the book and flicked open the first few pages. She gasped a little as she saw what the content of the book was, but she knew the Knight couldn't hear a noise that small through the thick glass.

"That's – that's me," she said in barely a whisper. There, on the page, was a picture of her, standing beside Lelouch, both of them looking perplexed as the camera flashed. Below was another picture of Rivalz and Milly, wearing those stupid cat costumes, forcing Lelouch to put his outfit on, laughing at each other and at Lelouch's notably annoyed expression.

The Knight looked up with a soft smile on his face. "I'm worried about Suzaku. He – he hasn't been himself lately. I thought this might make him feel better."

Kallen's mouth was still open slightly in surprise. What sort of person was this Britannian?

"Where was this?" she asked, overcoming her shock. "In the student council room?" She stood and took a few tentative steps towards the glass door, wanting to get a closer look at the album.

The Knight nodded. "Yeah, he had it inside his locker." He smiled as he turned the pages, looking at all the comical photos of their friends, back when none of it mattered at all. Kallen felt the hot tickle of tears behind her eyes but she furiously blinked them back as the Britannian kept on talking. "There's some parts that are missing," he said, pointing at an empty space on the page, "He'd get in trouble if someone saw him being friendly with a terrorist – I – I mean, you."

Kallen glanced up at the Knight. It was like he was trying not to offend her. She looked at the smiling faces, so far away in that little book as he spoke, saying, "Look at everyone…" he looked almost in awe of the circle of friends, of what they had. "Look at him smiling there," the Knight pointed to one of Suzaku, standing beside Lelouch, and he said with a laugh, "I've never seen him smile like that."

Kallen looked up at the Knight, staring at his intense blue eyes for a moment before she sighed angrily and turned away. He was only serving to make her feel worse, reminding her of what she had lost.

"Miss Kouzuki?" he asked, losing his casual tone for a moment.

"What?"

"You're half Eleven, half Britannian, aren't you?"

Kallen's eyes became stormy again as she snapped her focus back to the Knight. "So what if I am?" she asked sharply.

"If you had chosen to be Kallen Stadtfeld instead of Kallen Kouzuki, your life could have been different – better." He looked down at her almost sadly, with a small smile. "I know you want to be back at the academy. With your friends."

Kallen didn't say anything as he laughed again, and said, "You're so talented you could have even been a Knight, like me and Suzaku, if you were Kallen Stadtfeld."

Kallen frowned sceptically. "What's your point?"

The Knight smiled hopefully, as he said to her, "I was just wondering if you would ever think about being a Britannian…?"

Kallen flinched, and the Knight's smile faded. She turned her back on him and she shook slightly as she felt the tears of anger and sadness begin to burn hotly behind her eyes.

"I will never be one of you," she hissed. "You – you _Britannians_ – killed my brother."

She could see his reflection in the glass in front of her, and watched as his handsome face fell, whether with sorrow or disappointment she could not tell. His eyes seemed to lose their shine as he said, "Well, I can always hope." His voice didn't sound as bright as it had before.

He turned to leave, but then Kallen spun, her hair whipping her face and her dress around her legs as she said, "Wait."

The Knight halted, and turned just enough to see her in the corner of his eye. "What is it?"

Kallen looked down at her feet as she pressed her hand to the glass. "I don't know your name."

The Knight paused, and then the corner of his mouth pulled up in a half smile as he said, "Gino. I'm Gino Weinburg." He saluted her in a casual, informal fashion before he turned and left.


	3. The Basket

A/N: sorry this one isn't exactly interesting, more like a filler chapter. But it's necessary. I'll upload more later, it's yawn o'clock in the morning and I have to get up early. So please enjoy this, thanks for everyone for reading. Hopefully I can write the next one by tomorrow night. But no promises.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two - The Basket_

Gino was just about to fall asleep when Suzaku returned. He heard his fellow Knight's footsteps outside his bedroom door – he was trained to be assertive and observant, after all.

Gino swung his legs over the side of his bed, his pyjama pants a little too big for his thin legs. He didn't wear a shirt to bed. He didn't really feel the cold much. He heard the footsteps stop as he wandered to his door, picking up the photo album on the way out.

Yawning, Gino opened the door and peered out to where he knew Kururugi would be, standing by his door, about to swipe his card-key. Gino cleared his throat, and said, "Hey, Suzaku."

Suzaku didn't jump in surprise, but only turned to stare at him, his intense gaze and deep frown making Gino flinch backwards. When had his friend become so angry and anti-social? Gino looked at his feet for a moment before he said, "Sorry to bother you, kid…"

"What do you want?"

Gino stared at the brown-haired Eleven, his green eyes flashing angrily. Gino's neutral expression turned to one of hostility as he said, "This is yours. It doesn't matter if you want it or not." He threw the album across the hallway, and Suzaku caught it expertly, eyes widening slightly as he realised what it was.

There was a moment of silence before Gino said bitterly, "It's not like you care about anyone now anyway, but it's yours. You might as well keep it."

Suzaku's face twitched as he slowly turned to stare at his fellow Knight. He said in a voice that didn't sound like his, "What makes you think you know me? What do you know?"

Gino took a step out into the hallway, folded his arms across his pale chest and stared at his friend, frowning not in anger but confusion. "You're not the same as you were. You've changed."

Suzaku flinched as if he'd been hit, then replied, "No, I'm not the same. I'm doing what I have to now, not what I want to." He stared down at the floor for a moment, and said in a quieter voice, "I can't lose anyone else now."

Gino frowned again, Suzaku's words only serving to make him more confused, but then Suzaku turned back to face him with pure fury in his eyes as he hissed, "You don't know me, Gino. You will never know me. And you can keep the stupid photos!"

The last words were a strangled cry as Suzaku threw the album back at Gino, with a little more force than the other had. Gino had to put out his hand to stop the book from colliding with his head, and it dropped to the floor with a noisy thump, falling open.

Staring up at Gino was Kallen Kouzuki, staring down the camera with a look of mild annoyance as the photo was taken. And Gino looked up as he heard the door slam, and Suzaku was gone.

* * *

Gino had trouble getting to sleep and staying asleep that night, waking to find himself tangled in his sheets, a pounding headache threatening to make his head implode as he sighed and sat up, tugging at his hair which very much resembled a haystack. It only took a moment of recovery before he stood, and made his way to the bathroom.

Early morning showers were like a ritual for Gino. Breakfast could wait – a hot shower couldn't. Gino stared at his tired eyes in the mirror for a moment, recalling the harsh words that he'd exchanged with Suzaku last night and wondered if his friend was okay.

He sighed again. His friend? He wasn't the same anymore. Yet Gino still felt like he had some sort of connection with him. He was still Suzaku, still the same confused and lost teenager who had turned to Gino for support when nobody else had bothered.

Gino twisted the taps on and gasped as the freezing cold water hit his face and chest, but the sensation left quickly as the hot water replaced it. Sure, Gino wasn't particularly sensitive to the weather, but cold water in the face was a shock for any person.

Running his hands through his tangled hair, Gino's thoughts drifted from Suzaku to Kallen. Was she going to be alright, he wondered? Nobody would tell him what was planned for her. He couldn't imagine it would be anything good. Zero hadn't reacted when they threatened to hurt her. He'd told them to go right ahead. She was just another soldier.

Gino punched the tiles, not too hard as to cause a bruise but hard enough to hurt. What sort of man would just abandon one of his people like that? Someone who trusted him with their lives? He couldn't understand why everyone thought Zero was so special.

Gino felt his stomach rumble quietly, wondering where the food was at. Gino took the hint and got out of the shower, and then as he stood still for a moment, reaching for his towel, he had an idea and he grinned.

Today would be a good day.

* * *

Nunnally had given him the green light, so Gino wandered into the chamber, his card-key beeping happily as it opened the door for him, and he walked along the outside wall, carrying the basket along with him happily.

Kallen wasn't sitting in her chair like she usually was. She was leaning against the side of it, sitting on the floor, and she only glanced in his direction briefly, before continuing to not acknowledge his presence. She was probably still confused about why he was so determined to be nice to her. Gino felt his smile grow wider as he walked up to the cell, and he stared down at the red-haired girl.

"Good morning," he said politely. When she didn't reply, Gino went on casually. "How are you today?"

"Same as ever," Kallen replied bluntly, hugging her knees to her chest. "Why are you here?"

"Not so glad to see me?" Gino asked, raising an amused eyebrow. When she didn't joke along, he sighed and said, "I just – I haven't got anything to do today. I wanted to talk to you."

Kallen frowned. "What's with the basket?"

Gino stared at the basket in his hands innocently. "What, this?" he smiled. "Here, I'll show you."

He reached out with his card-key and the door opened, sliding up, and as soon as Gino took a step into the small cell, he looked back up again and Kallen was gone. He frowned, looking behind him at the closed door, and then turning back to the front. "Kallen?"

He heard her voice say angrily, "I told you to call me Kouzuki!"

Gino blinked in surprise. Her voice sounded different when she wasn't behind the thick glass. She sounded almost afraid. It wasn't a tone that suited her voice. He leaned to the side a little, and he saw her reflection hiding behind the chair. He rolled his eyes, and said, "Come on, Miss Kouzuki. I'm not here to hurt you."

Gino took a small step to the side, and then he saw a few strands of hair and a sharp, dark blue eye staring at him from around the corner of the chair.

Gino frowned in confusion. "What's wrong? I promise, I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's what they all say," Kallen said, her voice shaking slightly. Her eyes flicked down to the basket in his hands, and Gino understood what he'd done wrong.

"Really, Ka— ah, Kouzuki, all you had to do was ask," he sighed. "There's nothing in here that is dangerous." He opened the basked and took out the contents, placing them on the floor.

Kallen looked at Gino, frowning, then glanced down at the basket and the things around it, and then back to Gino. "This is… a picnic basket?"

Gino smiled. "Yeah. I thought you might enjoy some half-decent food."

Kallen very slowly stood up, leaving her hiding place behind the chair and stared at the basket, the glasses and the small containers of food waiting on the floor. She frowned, and brushed away the hair from her eyes as she looked back up at Gino. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice sounded so small.

Gino looked down at her with gentle eyes. "You've had it rough the last few days. I just – I mean – you're still a human, right? Just because you're an Eleven, it doesn't mean you're not like us."

Kallen's frown deepened, and then her shoulders slumped. "I – I'm sorry, Gino. I thought – I thought you were –"

Her sentence trailed off, and Gino shook his head as he understood what she meant. "No, Kouzuki. I wouldn't hurt you." He watched her flickering eyes for a moment, not able to make eye contact, and then he saw just how afraid she was. "Wait, did someone – has someone hurt you here, Kallen?"

She didn't even seem to notice that he had called her by her first name. She clenched her hands together tightly and stared at her feet, hair falling around her face again. "I – no, nobody has hurt me."

Gino knew she was lying. She might have fooled anyone else, but not him. He had a good eye for that sort of thing. He took a small step towards her, and he said, "Tell me who it was, Kallen. I won't let it happen again."

Kallen shook her head furiously. "No, nothing happened."

Gino's eyes narrowed. "Suzaku came to see you, didn't he?"

Kallen flinched, and that was what gave it away. Gino took another step forward, and said in a slightly more demanding voice, "What did he do to you?"

Kallen stumbled backwards, before finding her balance and standing strong, looking like she was ready to fight him. Her eyes danced with fright and she tried to speak in her bravest voice as she said, trembling, "Don't come near me! Don't – just – stay away!"

Gino's glare softened and he moved away. "I'm sorry."

Kallen let her hands fall to her sides as Gino gave her the space she needed, and then she stared down at her feet again. Gino watched her there for a moment, noticing just how defenceless she was when she wasn't in a Knightmare frame, in her beloved Guren. She was just plain old Kallen Kouzuki.

Gino dared to move towards her again, and he said quietly, "Kallen?" When she didn't reply, he said, "Kallen, look at me."

Her eyes left the floor and watched him, a confused frown on her face. Gino took a small breath, and he said, "I won't ever let him hurt you. You're safe with me."

Kallen blinked, and then she said, "I wish I could believe that." They stared at each other for a few short moments, and while Gino was thinking of something intelligent to say, Kallen pointed to the food and said, "What have you got?"


	4. The Vampire

A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is kind of half and half - kinda cute and sweet and then really dark and horrible. I didn't like writing this much at all, but it's kinda a part of the story. The story is still rated T, but it's kinda implying some assault and stuff. If you don't feel comfortable reading it then just skip the chapter about halfway through, you kind of get the general idea in the next chapter anyway (which is still in the works, b the w.).

So sorry about this one but read it anyway if you wish. Thanks for reading guys :) next one should be up soon ish, so long as my busy schedule allows me to do so.

* * *

_Chapter Three - The Vampire_

Kallen had spent the first half an hour or so of their time together watching him closely, in case he tried to pull anything funny. But he didn't move much at all, except to reach for the butter or open a packet of biscuits.

Kallen had to admit she was very grateful for the food. They had been giving her packeted noodles for every meal the past few days, even though Nunnally had specifically asked them to take good care of her. Kallen stared down at the sandwiches and the spreads and the meat and cheese and biscuits and cakes in front of her, and had to restrain herself and eat in a dignified manner, when she really felt like wolfing down everything in the basket.

They sat a fair way apart from each other, almost on opposite sides of the cell but so that the chair wasn't between them, the basket and food in the middle, the two of them reaching forward to grab what they wanted. As the food began to slowly disappear, Kallen noticed that Gino was treating her as though she was just another person, not a prisoner, not a terrorist. He sat casually, one knee bent up and leaning his elbow on it as he munched at a muffin. He caught her eye, and winked.

Kallen turned away, hiding behind her hair as she blushed slightly. She'd never been good at that sort of thing – flirting and the like. She wasn't shallow like that, and was alienated by people who were.

Gino laughed at her, and offered her another drink. He'd brought water and juice, and Kallen had been surprised to see he'd also brought along sushi. He smiled as he laid it out on their plates, and asked, "I've never tried it, so I was just wondering – you know, what it tasted like."

Kallen's eyes shot a glare at the Knight and she said, "You think this is going to make me feel better? Feeding me Japanese food?"

She suddenly realised how sharp her tone had been as Gino blinked and moved away the slightest, before hiding behind a pained apologetic smile. "I'm sorry," he said, voice slightly less sure than it had been before, "I guess I – I'm sorry."

Kallen sighed and stared at her hands in her lap. "No, please don't apologize. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I mean – I'm just so used to –"

"Thinking every Britannian hates you?" he finished, with a small smile. "You're wrong." Kallen looked up and faced a grinning Gino as he said, "It's only most of us that hate you."

It took a moment before Kallen laughed, for the first time in a long time. It was still a mostly bitter laugh, but otherwise it was genuine. She took a bite from her apple and said, "Okay, I guess you're right."

Gino smiled at her and then he said, the casual conversation forced back into seriousness as he asked, "But I don't get why you chose this. I mean, it's just making things so much worse for you."

Kallen rested her head in her hand as she stared blankly out of the glass cell, sighing gently. "I just don't think it's right, what happened in Japan. I had to choose to stand up for something, and when my brother died –" Kallen stopped abruptly, wondering if she had said too much. She glanced at Gino's curious frown, eyebrows slanting just the slightest, and she said, "Why are you so interested anyway?"

Gino sat back against the glass and shrugged, saying, "I don't know. I'm just wondering what it would have been like if you had been on my side."

"You mean, the side they forced you to be a part of," Kallen said bitterly.

Gino stared at her with big, shimmering eyes, no hint of a smile on his usually grinning face, and he retorted, "At least you got to choose who you fought for. And I mean, you've seen the world – the real world. I didn't know anything about reality until I left home." Kallen watched him as he played with the ends of his braids, and then the familiar, warming smile returned to play about his lips as he said, "But I guess I'm glad you're a terrorist."

Kallen blinked in surprise. "Why – why would you be happy about something like that?"

Gino chuckled. "I wouldn't have ever met you if you had decided to keep your Britannian name."

Kallen was quiet for a moment, and then she felt a deep warmth grow within her as a small smile found itself a home on her gently curving lips.

* * *

It was very nearly dark by the time Gino left. Kallen was surprised to feel the same emptiness she felt whenever Nunnally left her alone again, and she mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. She wasn't his friend, nor he hers. He was just another Britannian, even if he was nice to her and curious about her. And very good looking.

Kallen sighed, and slumped in her chair. Why was she so intrigued by him? He was her complete opposite, the yin to her yang. He seemed to have a sense of pride on the battlefield that was totally absent when he was sitting with her, talking casually. It was like he didn't care at all. To be fair, what reason did he have to fight? What did he have against the Elevens?

More to the point, what reason did she have to hate him?

Kallen sighed heavily again, and she rubbed her sore, tired eyes. She had to think like Lelouch, reminding herself constantly that everyone here was her enemy, no matter who they were. Reminding herself that he would come to rescue her. He wouldn't leave her behind. They were so close now. So very close…

Just as her eyes were slipping down, the last slithers of light sneaking through the gap in her eyelids, the door hissed open quietly, but Kallen was too tired to notice. The footsteps were quiet and precise, the walker purposely making as little noise as possible, and Kallen's mouth fell open slightly as she began to drift into a calm, reassured, Lelouch-coloured dream.

And she was very nearly on the brink of unconsciousness when the glass door to her cell was opened and the intruder stood above her, no more than a silhouette in the dark light of the chamber, all other light having disappeared now. The next thing Kallen knew, she was roughly awoken when something – someone – latched onto her wrists with a iron grip, cutting off her circulation, and she let out a cry as she woke, trying to see in the dark but only seeing a tall shadow standing before her.

"Is – is that you, Gino?" Kallen asked hopefully, knowing she was in trouble if it was anyone else.

What she heard next made the blood freeze in her veins, her stomach dropping through the floor as a low voice chuckled and said, "Oh, not so pleased to see me here, prisoner?"

Kallen felt herself shaking as the Vampire leaned forward and brushed his lips against her ear and whispered, "I'll take much better care of you than he will."

She tried to pull her hands away but Bradley's grip was too tight, and he only squeezed tighter as she struggled, making her open her mouth in a silent cry of pain, blinking back hot tears from her eyes.

Bradley laughed again in his own sadistic way, and he said, "He told me he'd come here to ask you questions. Did he get much information from you, Eleven?"

Kallen tried to kick out, her foot catching his knee but the only reaction she got was an angry growl and then she felt a hand grasp around her throat, and she gasped for air, trying to lash out but unable to coordinate herself.

She could very nearly see him now, his glinting eyes shining in the dark as he stared down at her, and then he moved closer to her, so that she could feel his breath on her face, and he hissed, "I'll get more answers out of you than that stupid puppy ever will."

Kallen tried to spit out an angry response to his threat, but she cried out as she felt the Vampire crush his lips to hers, and she struggled to move away from him but he held her hands back against the chair, pressing against her legs so she couldn't move at all.

Kallen had never felt so scared or disgusted in her life. She bit down hard on his lip and he growled again, and then she felt him let go of one of her hands. She was about to strike out at him but then she felt something hit her face, and only after the brief numbness went away she felt the sharp sting of the slap he had given her.

She gasped in pain, raising her free hand to the red hand mark on her cheek, touching the sore skin, and she trembled as Bradley took her face in his chin and forced her to look at him.

He stared at her for a moment before smiling again, flashing his sharp teeth, and saying, "You'll answer every question I ask when I'm through with you, Eleven."

Kallen cried out but nobody would have heard her screaming anyway.

* * *

Edit: sorry if Kallen does seem out of character here, but I don't think being a strong spirited person means you are physically strong. Even someone as tough as Kallen would have trouble wrestling a six-foot-something full grown man if she's still a teenager. And later on in the story she becomes stronger because of what she's been through, so don't get confused with the definitions of being a 'strong' person - it has different meanings. And for the record, if you're going to be criticizing at least make it constructive.


	5. The Silence

A/N: Harrow. Wow, I'm having a lot of fun with this. Poor Gino, he doesn't know what to think anymore… hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading :) you're all legends. Review if you like, with ideas for the plot, or if you've got any other stories you like the sound of, I could do with more inspiration. :) thanks again!

* * *

_Chapter Four – The Silence_

As he entered the chamber at the early hours of the morning, Gino looked across to the glass cell and wondered why Kallen was sitting behind her chair and not in it like she usually did when she slept. She had her head resting on her knees, her face turned in the other direction as her back heaved slightly with every tired breath she took. Her dress looked less graceful when it was piled about her in a heap.

Gino frowned as he watched her from across the chamber. He hadn't kept her up that late, had he? He paused, wondering if he should go see if she was awake, but he glanced at his watch and decided otherwise. He was planning to drop in for ten minutes or so just to say good morning, but he guessed he could come back and see her after his meeting with the engineering team who were fixing his Knightmare. He liked the Tristan Knightmare. It was built for him, quite literally.

He smiled gently at her sleeping form as he backed back out of the room and made his way to the repairs room.

* * *

"…but we need to change the parts to avoid delay in mid-air transformations. The lag has been significant since the last time it was in action, but it'll be fine with a few more tweaks."

"And the MVS?"

"Oh, the Polearm? It's still got a lot of work to do. It takes a lot more energy to keep it running than we first expected…"

"As long as it works, it won't take any longer than necessary to use," Gino said, with a small chuckle. "I promise you, my timing is exceptional, but that's pointless when the blades don't work."

The technician readjusted his square glasses and said, "Very well, Sir Gino. We should have it ready within the next few days."

Gino nodded. "Don't rush yourselves, it's not like they'll be sending me out instead of the Lancelot anytime soon."

The Knightmare technician gave a small smile, before he dismissed himself and let Gino inspect the Knightmare for himself. Gino wandered up to the repairs panel, flicking through the digital report and inspecting the damages and seeing what had been fixed already. Unlike some of the others, Gino took a great interest in the Tristan Knightmare. He loved the thrill of the fight, and he knew the great machine had to be taken care of and he wasn't prepared to risk losing it. It meant a lot to him.

He heard a loud voice arguing on the floor below him, as the repairs room was a wide open space, a ceiling high enough to hold the Knightmares and a large floor area, but voices carried easily through the room, so even though Bradley was on the other side of the room, Gino could still hear him.

"I told you I wanted those Hadron Blasters fixed, and the Slash Harkens are completely _ruined_!" he said, leaning over a fairly small technician, who was shaking as he yelled down at her. "Why are you so _incompetent_?"

Gino leaned out over the rail as he heard the technician say in a tiny voice, "W-w-we've been working on the G-guren, the Knight of One ordered Lloyd to m-modify it, and we – we've been –"

"I don't _care _about your stupid_ – stupid – GUREN!" _Bradley screamed. "It's not even our _Knightmare_, it was built by goddamn ELEVENS!"

Gino felt like laughing at the Knight's rage, but instead he took pity on the frightened technician and said, "Luciano, can't you let them work in peace? You're sure as hell not helping them go any faster if you keep breathing down their necks all the time."

As Bradley's attention was distracted, the little technician flashed a nervous smile of thanks in Gino's direction, and he nodded at her as she slipped away.

The Vampire looked up to where Gino stood, and his eyes narrowed slightly, a smirk on his face, but the rage still flickered in his eyes as he said, "Up early this morning, Weinburg. Slept well, I hope?"

Gino was confused as to why he was acting so cheerful, almost smug, but he shrugged it off. "I slept fine thanks, Luciano. How about yourself?"

The Knight of Ten laughed in that way that made Gino's gut feel sick and he said loudly, "I had a wondrous evening, my friend! Very relaxing indeed, I must say. I had a busy day yesterday." He grinned, flashing his ironically sharp teeth before departing, looking slightly more cheerful than he had before.

Gino frowned, and the other technicians who had paused to watch the encounter also raised an eyebrow at the Vampire's strange change in behaviour, but Gino just shrugged and returned to the monitor. He didn't have time to try to figure out the deranged Bradley. He'd leave that to a professional.

* * *

It was only after he had finished in the repairs room, gone to a meeting, eaten lunch, completed a test run sortie for the technicians in the Tristan, had a shower and stopped by Lloyd's workbench to ask about the Slash Harkens that Gino finally found a gap that gave him enough time to go visit Kallen. He felt his stomach turn in excitement, and then he told himself to stop being so childish. He was her friend, that was all. Yeah, a friend. That's right.

Yet he couldn't help walking just that little bit faster, a bit more of a skip in his step, causing his three golden braids to swing behind him gently. The walk to the chamber took about five minutes – it was in the centre of the entire Tokyo complex – and Gino had about an hour and a half to kill. What better way to spend his time than to go see Kallen?

Gino smiled as he swiped his card-key and the door hissed open, and he noticed Nunnally heading towards the door in her wheelchair. "Hello, your highness," Gino said politely, but he noticed as she came closer the look of worry and sadness plastered on her face. "What's wrong?"

Nunnally sighed. "It's Kallen. She's – not having such a great day."

Gino frowned. "What? Why?"

Nunnally shook her head. "She won't talk to me."

"Is she upset because she's been here too long?" Gino asked quietly, "Or, is she lonely?"

The princess sighed again and said, "No, Gino. I don't think it's either of those, but if she won't tell me then I hope she'll talk to you."

Gino blinked. "But – why would she –"

A small sad smile tugged at the governor's lips as she held out her hand to Gino, who took it carefully in his, and Nunnally said, "She trusts me because she knows me. She trusts you because you're you."

And leaving him slightly perplexed, Nunnally withdrew her hand and left the chamber.

Gino watched the door close before he began to walk towards the cell. He could see as he came closer that Kallen was hugging her knees to her chest like she had been this morning when she had been asleep, only this time she was on the chair, and she had her face buried in the crook of her elbow and her hair hiding her from the world.

Gino walked up to the glass and he said quietly, "Kallen?"

Kallen lifted her head high enough to see who it was, her stormy eyes lingering on Gino for a moment before she sighed heavily and let her head drop down again. "Hello, Gino," she said, her words muffled by her arms and also the glass, making it hard for Gino to understand what she had said.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Gino reached into his pocket to pull out his card-key again, to open the glass door, but Kallen had been watching him out of the corner of her eye and she said loudly, "Don't come in."

Gino hesitated, his hand halfway between himself and the lock. "Are you – don't you want me here?"

Kallen's eyes locked on his but the rest of her face was still hidden. She waited a moment before replying. "I want you to stay, but you have to stay outside. No – no picnics today."

Gino frowned, confused all over again. She didn't want him to be near her. It was understandable, but after yesterday he thought they were growing closer – marginally, at least.

Gino sighed, his shoulders slouching, and he said as he ran a hand through his golden hair, "What's wrong, Kallen? Why can't I – why can't I spend time with you today?"

"I didn't say you couldn't spend time with me, I just want you to wait outside."

"Why?"

Kallen paused before she answered, and Gino knew she was trying to think of a good excuse. She wasn't going to tell him the truth, not if her life depended on it. She still didn't trust him enough. She finally replied, saying, "I'm not comfortable with you being in the cell with me."

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you?"

"I know you won't hurt me."

"Then why – why can't I –" Gino choked on his words, trying to think of something intelligent to say as he pressed his hands up against the glass, staring at her intently as he forced himself to say something. "Why don't you want me in there?"

To his bitter disappointment, Kallen buried her face in her elbow again, and she said in a very small voice, "I can't – I can't do it anymore."

"Do what?" Gino demanded, his eyes wide with worry. "Kallen, what's going on? I can help you, I want you to be okay."

And then something very unexpected happened. Kallen began to cry. A very small tear rolled over her eyelid, and though Gino didn't see it, he saw her shake and her body jerked as she let out a strangled sob.

"Kallen," Gino whispered, wanting so bad to just open the door and comfort her. She didn't deserve this. She was trapped, she needed to be free.

Gino would do anything to see her free again.

"Kallen, please," Gino said, "If you just – I can – I can get you out of here. I promise I'll help you."

Kallen didn't reply, and Gino felt himself shaking in anger. How could he expect her to trust him when every other Britannian had tried to kill her? He bit back his anger and instead began to walk away, unable to bear the sight of her depression, knowing well it would break him if he watched any more, but then she spoke.

"Gino," she said, her voice thick with tears and quavering as she watched him through eyes swimming with tears. "Just – stay here. Please. I'm sorry."

Gino halted, and clenched his fists together, squeezing his eyes shut. She wanted to trust him. He bit his lip and then he turned slowly, and he said, "Do you want me to stay?"

Kallen nodded. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Gino closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath, and then he said "Alright. I'll be right here if you need me. If you want to talk, or anything."

Without another word he stood, watching her as she slowly drifted back into silence, one hand on the glass, wishing with all his might that he could break it, and his eyes shimmering with a protective glaze.

He didn't understand what was going on, but he knew Kallen needed him. So he would stay.


	6. Interrogation

A/N: story is building. Sorry for slight delay, I was planning to write a chapter a night but I have bulk study and my schedule was taken up with real work… heh. Anyways, new chapter up, tell me what you think. Review if you're a legend. I am making Kallen's life shit for a specific reason, so don't hate on me for it. I promise you will love me when I'm done :)

Without further ado, here is the next chapter!

* * *

_Chapter Five – Interrogation_

Kallen watched as Gino followed the messenger boy out of the chamber. She felt the same loneliness return, cold and unwelcome in her stomach. He had a frown on his face instead of his usual warm, glowing smile, and as he glanced back to look at her she turned away, not having shown her face to him the entire afternoon. He had stayed there for all of about four hours, just asking every now and then if she was okay, talking awkwardly about the test sortie he'd gone through and the modifications they had made to her Guren. Kallen had been slightly annoyed that Lloyd had been toying with her Knightmare but she knew there wasn't much she could do, and Lloyd wouldn't sabotage it – not in the least.

So the conversation had finally took off, and it seemed that only a moment later the messenger had come running, telling Gino that the Knight of One had requested to see him. Kallen told him she'd be alright, and she'd see him in the morning, and he'd looked for a moment like he was about to open the door. But he didn't. He just nodded, and said a small goodbye (promising to be back soon) and then he left.

Kallen sighed, and she ran a shaking hand through her knotted hair, tangled because she'd been pulling at it all night. She lifted her head from its resting place in the crook of her elbow and she felt her bottom lip throbbing painfully, as well as the searing headache centred around her left eye. She took a shuddering breath, and she felt her muscles strain as her chest rose and fell heavily. Every part of her seemed to ache. She looked at her reflection in the glass and stared at her reflection for a brief few seconds before she made a small noise, like a groan of disgust. Her neck had bruises around it, just above her collarbone, and her face was a mess of blood, swells and bruises. She was granted a shower in the mornings but she'd slept through her bathing time during her recovery that morning.

Kallen felt a sickness crawling through her as she recalled what had happened, and she squeezed her eyes shut as a dry sob racked her body, no tears left to cry. She was so revolted, so disgusted, so _ashamed_. She couldn't even defend herself from one person. She was so weak. Her hands snaked up to her hair, once more pulling and tugging in an attempt to distract herself from the pain, to find a way out, like she was throttling her brain for an idea to escape, a way to find peace, a way to be _free_. But she'd never be free from this now.

There was a hiss of a door opening, and Kallen's head shot up, her neck snapping around to look at who had come to see her. Usually, she'd sit with a restless, insatiable hope that maybe Lelouch would walk through that door, or maybe it would be one of the Black Knights, coming to take her home. But lately she'd look up at the door and for a fleeting moment, she'd hope it was Gino.

And then she'd scowl and tell herself to stop being an idiot. He was a _Britannian_, a Knight of Rounds, no less. Even if he was nice to her. And charming. And humorous. And quite handsome…

But it was not Gino who walked through the door. Neither was it Nunnally. It wasn't Lelouch, or Ohgi or Tohdoh, or any other of her fast fading memories.

It was someone who walked with a long stride, boots clicking on the hard floor, long orange coat flowing around him as similarly orange hair hung from his head in a spiked mess, cold, perverted eyes locked on hers as he walked towards the cell.

Luciano Bradley.

Kallen fought back a whimper of fear as her heart sank in her chest, her stomach fell further and she felt as though she were about to vomit. She put a hand over her mouth, before she stood and limped around to the back of her chair – not hiding behind it, just standing there so he wouldn't have the immediate advantage.

He smirked as he stood on the other side of the glass door, and he said as he pulled his gloves up, "Well, Eleven, I came back like I said I would." He paused a moment, staring at her and she forced herself to stare back, her eyelids flickering as she forced herself not to look away as he said, "Did you tell anyone?"

Kallen bit her lip and winced at the enhanced pain, before she shook her head. Of course she hadn't. She still had her dignity – or whatever was left of it.

The Vampire raised a questioning eyebrow. "Really? Not your little Princess?"

Kallen didn't reply.

"Not even your darling Gino?"

Kallen flinched at the way Bradley said his name. It was like he knew how she felt – but that was impossible. Besides, it wasn't like she felt anything anyway…

Bradley flashed his sharp teeth in a sickening smile and said, "Oh, Kallen, did you really think I wouldn't notice? The way you look to the door with that glowing hope every time it opens, the way you smile when he comes to visit." His smile fell as he said, "It's no secret."

Kallen took a step backwards as he opened the door, and stood just inside, not far enough in for the sensor to let the door shut again. Kallen saw a chance. If he came towards her, she'd have half a chance of getting away, even if he did still have his card-key. She could make it. She knew it.

Bradley stared at her and said, "Are you going to answer my questions tonight, Eleven?"

Kallen did her best to glare at him through her semi-black eye. "There's nothing more you could do to me," she spat.

Bradley laughed sharply, making Kallen feel suddenly very cold, and he said as he grinned, "That sounds like a challenge."

Kallen watched as he took the smallest step forward, heading to the left of the chair, and she took her chance. She had timed the door, she knew how fast it fell, and she could make it. She'd get out.

Pushing off with her good leg, she leapt around the chair and reached for the door, but Bradley had seen it coming. Kallen felt cold fear wrap around her chest, and made herself numb to the pain as he reached out and pushed her into the glass wall, and Kallen lashed out at him, making him yell in pain and annoyance as he retreated, and she reached out for the door but it was closing, closing…

It had closed.

Kallen cried out as she threw herself against the glass, wishing with all her heart it would shatter but it did no such thing, and she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head as the Vampire pulled on her hair, turning her to face him and she held back a whimper as he watched the rage swimming in his eyes, three long, bleeding cuts running down his face from where Kallen had scratched him.

Bradley pushed her back against the glass and he growled, "I think I'll have to teach you another lesson, _Eleven._"

Kallen shut her eyes and struggled against him, lashing out with all of her might but she gasped as all the air was pushed out of her from a punch to the gut, and she fell to the floor, arms wrapped around her middle, and she whispered, "Gino…"


	7. Rescued

A/N: Awwww this one will make you feel warm and fuzzy. Unless you're totally cold-hearted like me, in which case it's just kinda nice. Either way, this chapter = ^_^

Thanks for reading, you champs. Means a lot to me.

This is the second chapter tonight to make up for not updating last night. Read and enjoy. :)

* * *

_Chapter Six - Rescued_

Darkness, total darkness. The cold bit into him like razor sharp teeth, making him gasp and shiver. Sweat ran in rivers down his skin, chilling him to the bone, goosebumps rising as he heard the screaming. Echoing, distant, the scream of someone in unspeakable pain, of someone who wonders if they'll make it till morning.

Gino sat upright in his bed, gasping for air, chest aching with every breath, heart hammering at an ungodly pace. He clutched at his sheets, forcing himself to calm down. Just a nightmare, nothing more. Just a dream.

Gino sighed, and he ran a hand through his hair, feeling the stickiness of sweat. He felt disgusting, and the aftertaste of cold fear still lingered from the awful nightmare. It's alright, he told himself. In ten minutes I'll have forgotten about it.

Glancing at the clock and groaning as he saw the time. It was early, but not nearly enough to permit him to go back to sleep again. Sighing once more, Gino got out of bed and went to take a shower, deciding he'd clean up and then go visit Kallen. Even if she was still asleep, just being near her would make him feel better, would chase away whatever was left of his dream.

Gino felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips, quickly showering and throwing on his Knight suit, pulling on his gloves as he walked out the door. It was so early that the only noises was the gentle, soothing sound of the odd car driving by, background noise that soothed the city like a birdsong to the country.

Gino rubbed at his eyes, very nearly totally awake and he picked up a good pace as he wandered through the building, the elevators seeming especially slow as he went down a few floors, the gentle rush of the elevator another familiar morning greeting.

Adjusting his coat around his shoulders as he reached the lower chamber, he swiped his card-key and wandered through, lifting his eyes to see Kallen, yearning for the soft glow of her skin, the strong defiant glint in her blue eyes, the gentle curtain of perfect red hair falling down her neck.

But she wasn't there. Gino frowned. Where was she? He couldn't see her. Picking up speed, he hurried to the glass cell, and as he reached the bridge towards the door, he saw her lying on the floor on the other side of the chair. That was why he hadn't seen her. But whatever was she doing on the floor…?

Gino felt his chest tighten uncomfortably as he saw how she was slumped awkwardly, and he was very nearly running towards the door when he noticed her body jerk as she sobbed, her face pressed against the cold, hard floor. Gino fumbled with his card-key, trying to open the door as fast as he could, and he swore as he dropped it. It opened the second time around, forcing his hands to keep still and he threw himself through the door and on the floor beside her, and he said in a desperate voice, "Kallen? Oh god, Kallen, what happened?"

Kallen trembled as she lifted her head, raising herself up on her arms slightly to look at him, and then she cried out and turned away, trying to drag herself up and get away from him.

"Kallen?" Gino cried, "What's going on?"

Kallen's voice was tiny, wavering uncontrollably as she said, "Go away."

Gino was hurt when she said this but he knew she didn't mean it. Somehow, the way she said it wasn't because of him. It was because of something else.

"Kallen, look at me," Gino said softly. "I – I want to help you."

Kallen shook her head, and Gino looked at her closely, noticing how her hair was especially messy, her dress torn and ruffled in an unpleasant way, and Gino felt the anger and hurt bubbling inside him like molten lava when he saw the bruises and cuts on her arms, the blood on her clothes.

Gino reached out and touched Kallen's shoulder, and she flinched away. "Please, let me help you," Gino begged. He tugged on her elbow, trying to turn her towards him, but she wrenched herself away.

"Don't look at me!" she cried out, voice dry and breaking. Gino ignored her, and he moved so he was sitting in front of her, and then he reached out and brushed her hair away from her face, only the very edge of his fingertips touching her skin and he saw the bruises, the black eye, cuts and swollen lip. He frowned, confused and angry, and he said quietly, "Kallen, what happened?"

She shook her head and began to shake, and Gino took her face in his hands and ran a careful hand over her cuts, over the dried blood and her swollen lip. He stared at her face and then he stared at her eyes, the sea of bruises nowhere near as dark as the blue he saw there, and he whispered, "I promise I won't let this happen again. I'll – I'll keep you safe, until you can be rescued."

Her eyes flickered as she stared right back at him, and then she threw herself into his arms, a strangled cry erupting from her throat as she began to sob into his shoulder, clinging to him for all she was worth. Gino wrapped his arms around her gently and drew her close, protecting her, and he heard Kallen whisper shakily, "I don't want to be rescued."

Gino frowned. "But Kallen – they hurt you. They're breaking you down. You need to get out of here, and I –"

"I don't want to be rescued," Kallen whispered, staring up at Gino, interrupting him. He hesitated, and then Kallen said quietly, "If I leave, I don't – I won't be –"

Gino waited for her to finish what she was saying, knowing that she bottled up her emotions, knowing she was more fragile than she let on, but she fell back into silence as she clung to him even tighter, seeking warmth, seeking safety.

Gino rocked her back and forth gently for a while, waiting for her heart-wrenching sobs and moans of pain and hurt to recede, stroking her hair gently, easing the knots out of the mess. When she finally fell into silence, Gino carefully lifted her chin with his fingertips, and he leaned forward, and brushed his lips across her cheek, kissing away her tears. He felt her go rigid as though she were made of stone, and he pulled away, touching her cheek gently with one hand.

Kallen's eyes went wide, her bad eye flinching as it battled against the swelling, and her lip trembled as she watched Gino, trying to figure out what to do. Gino sighed, and he pressed his forehead against hers, wanting to much to kiss her, to let her know how he felt, to show her it didn't matter that they were supposed to be enemies.

But he knew she was probably confused and hurt enough right now without his meddling. He whispered gently, "I'll take you to the hospital. There's an infirmary here. They'll let you stay in one of the wards – they can't leave you like this. It's against the law."

Kallen nodded slowly, clutching at Gino's jacket like it was all she had. Gino stared down at her, and he touched her hair again as he said, "Tell me who it was, Kallen."

Kallen pulled her legs closer to her chest, making herself even smaller. "No," she said. "I – I can't."

"I promise they won't touch you ever again. I'll keep you safe."

Kallen shook her head. "He won't – he'll know. I can't," she whispered.

Gino sighed, but he let it go. "Alright. I'm calling down the doctor." Without another word he pulled out his phone, and dialled the number for the infirmary reception. There'd be someone there, a nurse sorting out medicine or a doctor taking care of a patient. The phone rang for a few moments, before a tired voice answered saying, "Yes, hello, Eastern Lower Infirmary reception, Doctor Wilhelm speaking."

"Doctor Wilhelm, this is Gino Weinburg."

The tired voice immediately became slightly more awake. "Oh, of course, sir. What, ah, what seems to be the problem?"

Gino glanced at Kallen. "There's been an attack on a person in the building. She needs immediate attention."

"Of course, bring her in, we can –"

"I can't move her, Doctor."

"…Where are you, Sir?"

"Lower floor chamber."

"…"

"Doctor Wilhelm?"

"…Has the prisoner attempted an escape?"

"No, Doctor. Prisoner 107 is in need of medical attention."

"…"

"Doctor, I don't want to have to call the Knight of One."

"…We'll be there as soon as we can, Sir Weinsburg."

Gino sighed and put away his phone, holding Kallen closer to his chest. "It's okay, Kallen," he murmured into her hair. "It'll all be okay."

Kallen sighed, and then closed her eyes and rested against him.

"I'll keep you safe. You'll be okay…"


	8. The Hospital

A/N: hey, I think at the start of this fanfic I said something about the story being short-ish? I was lying. It's going to take a while to finish this. So hang in there. :) thanks for your reviews and suggestions, they're very helpful indeed :D hope you enjoy this chapter, I promise to update as soon as I can but I have a busy weekend so not too sure when. Stay tuned.

* * *

_Chapter Seven – The Hospital_

When Kallen woke, she thought she was still dreaming. A soft mattress beneath her, smooth warm sheets on top of her, a fluffy feather pillow under her head. She sighed and pulled the sheets tighter around her, not wanting to wake up. She felt nicer than she had in a long time, until she rolled over and felt the bruises on her face wake up too as she pressed into the pillow, and winced and groaned, sitting up and putting a hand on her forehead, where a headache began to rear its ugly head.

"Oh, you're awake."

Kallen jumped from the bed and spun around to the direction the voice came from, and she immediately regretted it as the blood rushed around in her head, her eyes clouded over and she suddenly didn't know which way was up and which was down, and very nearly found out the hard way if not for a sure pair of hands which caught her just before she hit the floor.

With a drowsy groan, she felt the numbness of medication fight against consciousness, telling her to go back to sleep, but she blinked hard and forced her eyes to stay open as she mumbled, "Where – where am I?"

"In the hospital wing where – well, they keep the prisoners in this part."

"Figures." Kallen was trying to find her dry humour but it just didn't feel right. She sighed, as the events of yesterday rushed back into her mind, and then she glanced up, blinking through the bright lights of the ceiling, and her eyes focused on the golden hair and bright blue eyes of Gino.

He half smiled and said, "You're probably still feeling drowsy. They drugged you so you wouldn't try to escape when they were fixing you up."

Kallen blinked again, and then she said, "Oh. Right."

Gino gently lifted her back onto the bed, and Kallen sat very still and breathed deeply for a few moments, head in hands, before she said, "What's the time?"

"It's eleven thirty."

"Morning?"

"Night."

Kallen glanced up at the ceiling again, wondering why they had left the lights on so bright, but Gino answered before she could ask. "They don't like not being able to see you," he said, pointing towards the glass wall. Kallen followed his gesture, and groaned in annoyance as she realised the room was almost entirely, but not quite the same as the glass cell. The only difference was that this one had three solid walls and only one glass one, and it had a bed, not a chair. The medical equipment was kept on the other side of the glass wall, like they expected Kallen to stab someone with a needle or something.

As if I'd even move faster than a fat house cat right now, she thought bitterly, pushing back her hair from her face. Gino sat down on the other side of the bed, watching her carefully. They sat in not entirely comfortable silence for a while, before Kallen felt a small chill run across her skin, realising she was wearing only a thin pair of hospital pyjamas. She drew her knees to her chest and folded her arms close to her chest, curling up into herself in an attempt to store heat.

Gino, having been watching her, asked worriedly, "Are you cold, Kallen?"

Kallen shook her head. "I'm fine."

Gino ignored her altogether, and walked out of the room for a brief moment before returning with a slightly thicker coat for her to wear. She took it from him in silence, slipping it over her shoulders and returning to her curled up position.

Kallen lifted a cautious hand to her face, and gingerly touched the skin, feeling where it was sorest. She ran her fingertips across her lip, grateful that it had nearly shrunk back to its normal size, and she could almost see out of her black eye. The standard of medical care they had at this place was amazing…

She heard a heavy sigh, interrupting her thoughts, and she looked up to see Gino running an anxious hand through his thick hair. He looked somewhat aggravated, if anything, and he stared at her and said, "Kallen, you know this sort of treatment – what happened to you – is illegal."

Kallen turned away, not saying anything. He had to bring it up. Those images, those memories had been tattooed to the bottom of her eyelids for what seemed like an age now, but had only been since the night before last. Is this all the meaning her life held now?

Gino looked at her like he was waiting for a response of some kind, but it wasn't a question so Kallen felt no need to answer. He frowned, that frighteningly serious glint shining in his eyes as he watched her, and he said, "We can punish whoever did this to you."

Kallen looked up at him, confused once more by his seemingly compassionate attitude towards her. She tried to make sense of it but gave up, instead returning to facing the wall and then saying, "I'll get my own revenge."

"What if it happens again?"

"More reason for me to fight back."

Gino groaned in anguish, pacing back and forth as he tried to contain his anger. "You can't – you can't do this anymore," he said, voice slightly louder as he stared down at her with rage in his usually sparkling blue eyes. "You're going to break and then I – then _nobody_ will be able to help you."

Kallen tried to make herself even smaller as Gino's glaring eyes burnt through her, knowing he was right but not ready to admit it. She wouldn't let him see through her – she was not so transparent.

Gino's eyelids flickered angrily as he took a step towards her, and he said, "Kallen, this isn't about your pride, or your dignity. This is about – it's about –"

"About justice?" Kallen hissed, staring up at him defiantly. "I suppose you'd know all about that, Knight of Rounds."

Gino faltered, and then his voice raised up another notch as he said, "I'm doing what I can to help people. Can you blame me for that?"

Kallen stood, unsteady but managing, and she fought to find balance as she said in a pained voice, "You're not the reason that I lost everything I had, but the things you do – the people you work for…"

"The people I work for?" Gino repeated furiously, "The people who are trying to find a solution to the problem?"

"The problem that was caused by Britannia," Kallen snapped.

"That problem grew when Elevens took things into their own hands," Gino said, his voice so loud that it reverberated from the walls and only after Kallen had shrunk away from him did he realise how high he had raised his voice. He sighed, and his shoulders slumped as he said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have – I didn't –"

"Forget it," Kallen said, her voice suddenly quiet and flat again. "It's not like we're the first people to ever have this argument."

She moved back to the bed, sitting down on the edge of the mattress as she let out a small sigh. She didn't want to fight with Gino; she had thought he understood her. But perhaps she was wrong. He was probably just like all the others.

Gino sat beside her, and he leaned forward as he tried to make eye contact, strands of hair falling across his face. "You know, I don't think we're so different."

"Apart from the obvious, you mean?"

Gino smiled at her bitterness. "Apart from that. But I think that if it wasn't for this war – if we hadn't met on a battlefield –"

Kallen looked up at Gino, and she wondered. What if she had met him in a downtown pub, seen him from across the room, wondered if he liked cheese on toast and noticed the attractive sparkle in his clever blue eyes, the way the light shone from his hair? Perhaps they might have talked, might have exchanged phone numbers, met up every now and again for a casual walk about town or going out to concerts, pretending that they didn't want to spend every waking moment with each other, fall asleep together and wake up in each other's arms. Maybe they could spend time going to those stupid dress up parties, take a course in Italian cooking and visit art museums, pretending to be sophisticated when in fact they had been so drunk the night before that they couldn't stumble forward for two steps without falling over.

And perhaps they'd find a really nice park bench that they would claim as their own, and it would look out over the valleys and rivers and forests that lay between the city and the sea, watching the sun set and wondering what's on the other side. Then they'd laugh for being so damn serious and go out for Mediterranean chicken kebabs and find the nearest bar with live music, discussing the deep importance of the colour of denim and trying to figure out why music always sounds better just after lunchtime.

Or maybe if they had met in another world, they might not have liked each other much at all. But Kallen could never imagine that happening. Who wouldn't fall for a guy like Gino?

Suddenly, Kallen felt a warmth creeping up her cheeks. She turned away quickly, blushing even more, and hating herself for it. She never blushed. She hadn't blushed since Lelouch tried to kiss her, and even then she had made him come to his senses.

She heard Gino chuckle softly, sadly, and he said, "Maybe it could have been different."

Kallen closed her eyes before she said quietly, "Maybe it will be different."

She could see in the reflection that Gino was reaching out to her, but he hesitated, and pulled away. This was wrong, they both knew it. And besides, it was probably just a passing fancy for him. He'd get over her – she was just another person in the background for him.

Kallen felt the sharp needles sting behind her eyes again and she knew she was probably about to cry, so she swallowed nervously and tried to make her voice sound as normal as possible as she said, "I'm still quite tired."

Gino nodded. "That's alright. I think when you wake up tomorrow, they'll take you back to the chamber."

Kallen shrugged. "It's okay. At least they let me in here." She looked up at Gino one last time as he stood up, and she watched as he walked out of the door, giving her a small smile before he left, and Kallen whispered a small thank you as he left, knowing he wouldn't have heard but hoping he knew it anyway.


	9. Blackout

A/N: hey, sorry this took so long. I was at my friend's place this weekend and so unable to finish this chapter. But it's here, it's done! It's beautiful! Magnificent! :D I'm so happy. I'll shut up and let you read.

Btw, if you haven't checked out the playlist already, go do it. It's very fun to listen to my hastily thrown together soundtrack while reading this.

* * *

_Chapter Eight – Blackout_

Shrugging his cloak from his shoulders, Gino tried to ease the tension in his neck as he reflected on the meeting. Usually he had a lot to say, at least made his voice heard, but today he just didn't feel like there was anything he could say. They were discussing Zero, as usual. It's all the Knights really had time to talk about these days. He was causing so many problems. The simplest solution would be to have him drop off the face of the planet, but then again the simplest way is not always the easiest.

And of course, all the talk about Zero made Gino think of the Black Knights and that made him think of Kallen. He sighed, and ran his hands through his hair. What was he going to do about her? They had taken her from the hospital and put her back in the chamber already. Technically they were under no obligation to keep her there, but it was just common sense, wasn't it?

And Gino had asked that nobody be allowed into the chamber without direct permission from Princess Nunnally. Most of the other Knights had just shrugged, not caring much about the issue, but Bradley had laughed at him, saying he was being soft, humiliating him in front of the other Knights. But Bismarck, the Knight of One, said he had no problem with it after what had happened. Gino was tempted to ask for an investigation – after all, assaulting anyone (prisoners included) was against the law. But he decided to ask Bismarck another time, not when Bradley was there. That 'Vampire' was starting to get on his nerves.

Gino threw his coat on the mattress, and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was very nearly lunchtime, which meant he had an hour's break to go see Kallen. He smiled a little at the prospect, knowing well that shouldn't be but silencing the small warning voice in the back of his mind. He didn't really care much. Spending time with Kallen Kouzuki was far too precious an opportunity to miss.

He didn't really wear his long green coat around much. It was meant to distinguish him as a Knight of Rounds – but really, he only bothered wearing it for formal occasions. He got too warm wearing it all the time. Brushing down his shirt, Gino went back out the door and detoured past the kitchen on his way to the chambers. They didn't bother delivering his food to his room anymore, because he always walked past to pick it up and talk to the cooks. Gino had always been friendly – and the kitchen workers here were mostly the same as when he'd been a soldier in training. He didn't mention it much, but they always seemed to put a little extra something with his meals. Today they'd given an extra mint and he winked at the maid who had passed it to him and she smiled back, wishing him a good day.

Gino was far too charming for his own good.

He made his way to the chambers, finishing his lunch as he walked along leisurely. Thanks to Nunnally and Bismarck's new security system, only those with the pass code and a card-key could enter the chamber. Gino knew that the system wasn't flawless, but it did provide extra safety for Kallen. And really, that's all that mattered.

Gino ate his first chocolate mint just before he walked through the first door, his card-key beeping happily after he'd punched the numbers into the new dial on the wall, and he walked through to the chamber. Kallen was sitting in her chair, legs crossed, a frown on her face as she thought, but when she looked up and saw Gino enter it disappeared, her face taking on an expression of perfect neutrality that Gino thought was reserved for porcelain dolls.

But as he thought this, and walked closer with a half-smile on his face, he figured that Kallen was probably not unlike a porcelain doll. Perfect skin, beautiful hair, big blue eyes, and especially in that pretty yellow dress that they'd fixed up and given back to her. A few innocent freckles on her pale cheeks, that glossy, determined shine in her eyes. So strong, so beautiful – yet oh so delicate.

Gino stopped by the glass, and Kallen stood up, and she addressed him with a strange amount of politeness. Very unlike her.

"Good morning, Knight," Kallen said quietly.

"Hey, Kallen," Gino replied, frowning slightly at her strange behaviour. "What's –"

"I wanted – I wanted to say –" Kallen began, but she stammered and her words became tangled, and her sentence finished with just a heavy sigh. Gino raised an eyebrow, and she rolled her eyes, the slightest smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Don't worry."

"Were you trying to thank me?" Gino asked, and he chuckled. "I guess you're not used to this whole gratitude thing, are you?"

"Well nobody has ever really helped me before," Kallen said, staring down at the floor. Gino watched her for a few moments, before he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his card-key, holding it in his hand where Kallen could see it, a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Am I allowed to visit today?" he asked, unable to help smiling.

Kallen hesitated, then she nodded, taking a small step back from the door as it opened, and Gino stepped inside. He stared down at Kallen, and he asked, "Are you feeling better today?" as the door behind him closed again, almost silently.

Kallen nodded. "Yes, I'm much better." Gino looked at the very nearly non-existent bruise on her eye, and the few marks on her arms were either still bandaged or healed already. Her lip was completely normal again, the cut still slightly visible but all signs of swelling gone.

Kallen noticed him watching her, and she frowned as she began to speak. "What's –"

Gino suddenly heard something, but at the same time heard nothing. Like a wave of silence rushed through the entire building, the sound of lights turning themselves off, the sound of televisions and radios crackling and dying, the soft hum of electronics silenced.

And then there was darkness.

Kallen took a small sharp breath, and Gino glanced around quickly, and noticed a small flashing light by the door. He sighed in relief. The generator was still working here.

But why not this one, if all the other generators had stopped working?

Gino couldn't see Kallen, his eyes still adjusting to the dark, but he heard her say, "What's going on?"

Gino thought for a moment before replying. "I'm not sure. I would say it's just a power blackout, but if that were the case then the generators would still be working." He glanced back at the small green light on the door, and said, "But the generator for this door is still working. It must be connected to a different line or something."

It was so silent that Gino could hear Kallen's breathing, and then she asked quietly, "What does that mean? Why is there a blackout?"

Gino shrugged. "I'm not sure. Perhaps there's a storm." He knew that was a lie. It was probably terrorists. Gino then blinked, and as his eyes began to see through the shadows he had a thought. If there were terrorists, and they were going to attack, then everyone would be going to their stations. And if everyone was going to their stations, then there would be nobody coming down here. And nobody had the code except for Nunnally and Bismarck and himself, so who would be coming here anyway?

Gino saw Kallen's dimly lit figure in the dark, and he took a small step towards her. "Kallen," he said gently, and she turned to where his voice had come from.

"What?"

Gino took a small breath, trying to slow his hammering heart, sure she could hear it. "I wanted to ask you something."

He saw her frown in confusion as she stared up at him, and she said in a hesitant voice, "What is it?"

"Do you think it's – wrong?"

"What's wrong?"

"Us."

If Kallen was surprised at all she didn't show it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gino chuckled a little, and said, "Don't pretend you don't know, Kallen."

He reached out with his elegant hand to touch a strand of her dark hair, but she lifted her own and slapped his away. So her eyesight wasn't so bad either. "It's so very wrong," she said, finally answering the question, her voice shaking with anger and what Gino thought was confusion. "You're a goddamn Britannian. A Knight of _Rounds._" She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "I can't –"

Gino cut her off, his hand grasping hers as she pointed at him, and he said, "You seriously think I care that you're a Black Knight? That you're Zero's right hand girl?"

He felt Kallen struggle against his hand, but he wasn't holding her too tightly. And he wasn't trying to hurt her. He just wanted her to understand. He didn't care who she was, and she shouldn't care either. It didn't matter…

Kallen took a few shaky breaths, and then she said in a surprisingly weak voice, "I can't do this. After everything I've fought for – I can't do it."

Her voice trembled as she spoke, and then Gino watched her for a few moments, eyes shimmering in the darkness before he moved forward, placing his hand on her cheek, and pressing his lips to her hair, and he murmured, "This could be the last chance I have to be with you before we're enemies again."

He felt Kallen tremble, her body rigid and her eyes wide as she tried to make sense of the situation. Gino inhaled deeply, and he closed his eyes as he breathed in the smell of autumn leaves and cloves and apples.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, and he ran a gentle hand across the back of her neck and through her hair, trying to reassure her. "I just want you to know how I feel about you," Gino said quietly.

Kallen buried her face into his chest, and she held onto his jacket with her small hands, and Gino smiled as she relaxed into his embrace. "I'm going to hate myself for this," Kallen said in almost a grumble.

Gino laughed aloud at that, and he said as he gently tipped her face up with his hand, "Well, just as long as you don't hate me."

And then he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her.

* * *

Edit: FINALLY!


	10. Spices

A/N: Hahahahaha I love cliffhangers. Here's the gory details aka the GOOD PART. ^_^ don't worry, I snuck some plot line in the story as well. All is well. :)

Enjoy the ridiculously long description of the lip-locking.

* * *

_Chapter Nine - Spices_

It felt so strange, like a thousand butterflies suddenly burst from their cocoons inside her stomach. But they were butterflies slam dancing and a little trigger happy with their Hadron Blasters. Kallen felt it like a punch in the gut, and at the same time felt that suddenly the word gravity held no meaning.

And it smelled like spices. Like saffron and nutmeg – like an entire spice shop. It wasn't an overwhelming smell but it seemed so strong and it enveloped her, welcomed her in.

It tasted like spices, too, but more like cinnamon and cocoa. Really dark spicy chocolate. Something so terribly irresistible but so very overwhelming, so bad and yet so very, very good.

Gino felt warm beneath her hands, his arms tight around her as he held her close, his hair tickling her face as he moulded his lips to hers, and Kallen reached up onto her toes to get closer, her daring hands reaching up to tangle her fingers in his golden hair. She felt him smile and her stomach dropped through the floor again, the frighteningly violent butterflies returning with an almighty vigour.

Kallen took a sharp breath as she felt Gino's gentle hands wrap around her waist, pulling her closer, and she let herself be pulled against him. He deepened the kiss, but he wasn't being over-forceful. He tilted his head slightly, and Kallen felt his lips open against hers and she did the same, and she could feel a warmth growing from her chest and stomach, and she wondered why she had never quite felt this way before.

Gino pulled back, and Kallen realised what was happening. It's so wrong, she thought, we can't do this, I'm just throwing it all away now, I can't –

At that moment, Kallen's nervous thoughts were interrupted when Gino placed a kiss on her pulse, gently running his lips across her skin, and he lifted one of his hands to the nape of her neck, holding her carefully as he kissed his way up her jaw line, and Kallen tried her best to smother a moan as he cheekily bit down on her ear lobe, his warm lips and hot breath sending shivers along her skin.

Gino chuckled again, and he whispered into her ear, lips brushing against her skin, "I've wanted to kiss you since I first saw you at that wedding reception. Do you remember?"

Kallen paused, realising he had asked a question, then taking another moment to reply with a small nod.

Gino's lips smiled against her skin as he murmured, "You're so beautiful…"

Kallen trembled, her knuckles whitening as she clutched onto the front of his jacket, and she closed her eyes, waiting for Gino's lips to return to hers, kissing his way back across her skin, making her sigh. His lips hovered above hers for a moment, so close but not quite touching, and Kallen bumped her sharp nose against his.

Kallen moved forward to steal a kiss but Gino edged away, teasing her, a crooked smile on his face. She stared up at him with her stormy blue eyes and she tried again but he continued with his silly game, making her smile even though she knew it was annoying.

And then, for a moment, Gino paused, his smile fading slightly as he stared at her, just watching her, eyes dancing over her face, her eyes, her lips, taking in every part of her. Kallen waited, but she felt another shiver run across her skin and she whispered, "Gino…"

Gino's eyes flashed back to hers, and he looked at her almost in confusion, and then took her by surprise when he captured her lips in another heated kiss without warning, and Kallen moaned aloud, blushing madly as Gino laughed at her reaction.

And then, all of a sudden, the lights flickered for a brief moment, illuminating them both in the glass chamber, in each other's arms, both of them staring at the other person in their arms like they hadn't known who they had been kissing in the darkness.

By the time the lights had flicked back off again, Kallen had slipped from Gino's arms and was standing a few metres away, not looking at him but hiding behind a curtain of hair, a blush creeping across her cheeks as she wrung her hands together nervously.

Gino looked down at his empty hands and then they fell to his sides, and Kallen heard him repress a sigh, before he said, "Kallen, you always knew how I felt."

Kallen felt no need to reply. It wasn't a question.

"Why can't you just pretend that we're on the same side," Gino said quietly, desperately. "I don't care anymore."

Kallen shook her head. "I can't. Not until after I've finished my work for Zero."

"If he comes here to take you away, I won't let you leave."

Kallen didn't look at him as her eyes narrowed in her anger. "You can't make me a Britannian. I will always be Japanese – I'll always be with Zero."

She could see him out of the corner of her eye as he flinched, and then he said as his eyes lost all their delightful shimmer, "I guess I was always going to have to compete with Zero."

Before Kallen could reply, Gino had already opened the glass door and was walking down the bridge.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long he was gone for, but it was still dark when Gino came back to see her, the noise from his brightly polished boots echoing from the far wall. He stood in front of her glass cell, and she stared back at him indignantly, not willing to speak with him now. He'd made his intentions clear, and she knew she could never be like him.

If they had been in a different time, a different place, maybe…

"The blackout was a strategic attack."

Kallen blinked, frowning as Gino stared down at her without a smile on his face.

"Zero has shut down the power so he can attack the Britannian headquarters."

Kallen suddenly felt the fading memories rush back from the abyss, and Zero's face was suddenly clear again in her mind, she could see C.C. and Ohgi and she could feel the thrill of piloting the Guren, fighting in an open battlefield…

Kallen felt a smile touch on her face and she exclaimed, "Zero's here?"

Gino gave a small, mirthless laugh. "Nice to see you're so excited."

Kallen frowned at him, not much liking him when he was like this. And besides, she had a right to be excited. She was finally going to be back where she belonged – not in some cell, not surrounded by Britannians, not in some stupid _dress_…

"So, it seems that really is where you belong," Gino said, a touch of hurt in his voice, not very well disguised by his anger. He stared at her intently as he spoke. "And I'm sorry, Kallen, but you and I both know I won't hold back. If you do escape, I'll have to kill you."

Kallen felt so very small when he glared at her like that.

"I do very much hope you don't get rescued," Gino said, then a small daring smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he said, "But you won't escape. So long as I'm here, and I've got Tristan."

Kallen said nothing as she watched Gino walk away, the careless sparkle in his bright blue eyes having been replaced by a determined glint, and Kallen wished for two things.

The first was that she would get rescued, but wouldn't have to fight Gino.

The second, if the first wish failed, was that she wouldn't get rescued at all.


	11. The Frontlines

A/N: hey there, this one is based on a bunch of events that take place in episode 18 I think it is. Vital to the story line, I can't just have fluff-chapters all the time. And I quite like writing about the fight scenes.

B the w, just so there's no confusion I am an Australian and therefore I probably do spell things slightly differently to American English. I'm sorry if it's bugging you (because I know I hate it when people spell things wrong…) but it's all just how I've been taught to write.

And anyway, you get the main idea no matter how I write it! :D So I'm sorry about that but there's really not much I can do, please enjoy this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up real soon.

* * *

_Chapter Ten – The Frontlines_

"…haven't finished the final adjustments…"

"…just attach an extra battery pack and…"

"…can't activate…"

"…you sure…?"

"I guess. Start the preparation sequence."

Gino fitted his earpiece in and pulled up his gloves before he was lifted by the sturdy wire up into the cockpit of his Knightmare, Tristan. The attack had been declared and it was all out on the frontlines and they couldn't really start without him.

Gino shot a sideways glance at Anya in her Mordred beside him, legs crossed as she waited for the technicians to finish charging her multiple Hadron Cannons. Those things took days to charge completely. She flicked back a strand of pink hair from her face, her fingers moving across her little camera-phone, probably logging what was going on. She never did anything without punching it into her electronic journal, Gino thought as he smiled at her, her pink cloak seeming far too big for her narrow shoulders.

"Hey Anya," Gino called out, leaning out of the cockpit, "Did they tell you what was going on?"

"Mmm," Anya replied absent-mindedly. "It's just Zero. Nothing new." She lifted her dark red eyes from the device and raised an eye as she said, "They want us to get him this time."

"They said that last time," Gino chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll get him." His smile faded slightly as he thought of Kallen, knowing well what would happen if she escaped. Of course she would hijack the Guren, and of course she'd want to fight.

Gino sighed. Could he stop her from being who she really was?

"Sir Weinburg, he's all set and ready to go!"

"Thanks, Jasper!" Gino called back, before he gave a small wave to Anya and sitting back in his seat, strapping himself in and running his fingers smoothly across the keys, activating starting sequence.

"Time to fight some terrorists," Gino mumbled to nobody in particular as he felt his heart pick up speed. God, it had been so long since he'd been on the front lines. He'd forgotten how exhilarating it was.

The screens flashed across in front of him briefly before Tristan sorted itself out and set up what he needed to see. Gino nodded as he tested out the dials, running his hands over the gears and the levers and buttons as he payed particular attention to the new parts – extra power supply on the Slash Harkens, very nice…

He heard a small crackle and beep and then the technician's voice sounded in his ear. "Just be careful of mid-flight transformation, it's still a little rocky so don't try anything stupid."

Gino smiled a little. "You don't sound like you've got much confidence in my piloting skills, Jasper."

"Honestly, you're the only kid I trust to fly this thing."

"Thanks. Now, do you mind if I use it to the best of its abilities?"

"Be my guest."

Gino's hands rested on the gears, and he took a small breath before he said, "Confirm activation."

"Activation confirmed," the technician replied. "You go first; Mordred will follow. Tristan activation sequence complete. Commencing sortie."

"See you round, Jasper," Gino said cheerfully before Tristan lurched forward and sped out of the hatch, out into the open air, the Knightmare's flight-mode moving much faster than any normal frame would. Gino watched as the lights flashed and explosions sounded around him, and then he saw his radar flashing as a somewhat larger pink dot appeared on the map.

"All good, Anya?" Gino asked.

"Most likely."

Before Gino could reply, he heard Bismarck's voice on his channel.

"Gino, Anya, finally," he said. "We want you to follow Suzaku to where Zero is. Try not to get into too many combats on the way there, we'll need all three of you to take him down."

Gino's eyes flicked to the coordinates that Bismarck had just sent to him and he turned Tristan sharply to the left, Mordred's turning circle somewhat larger as she dragged behind a bit.

"You go on ahead, I'll be there soon," Anya said calmly, but Gino's reply was once again interrupted but this time by heavy gunfire aimed at Mordred. Gino was about to turn and help when she sighed heavily and said in her blunt voice, "Keep going, these scraps of metal can't hurt me."

As if to prove her point, she let fly a number of missiles which sought out the 'scraps of metal', as it were, causing another few more bright explosions to light up the strange darkness of the power-cut Tokyo. But the stars were definitely much brighter too, Gino noticed, but he didn't watch them for long.

Zigzagging through the many minor melees in the sky and noticing the same amount of bloodshed occurring on the ground, Gino was coming closer and closer to his destination. He could see Lancelot in his vision, and he zoomed into the scene and noticed something strange happening. He frowned, and he could see the Lancelot suspended in the air, sparks racing across the metal surface as some sort of force field held him in place – a force field generated by the enormous Siegfried. Gino felt a low growl begin to rumble in the back of his throat and he quickly pulled the targeting gearstick across to the centre of the cockpit, but he decided to change his target at the last minute.

For who else should be present, but Zero?

"Gino!" Suzaku said, slightly out of breath as his face appeared on screen, eyes wide, hair in a tousled mess. "Don't get involved!"

Gino smirked. "Sorry Suzaku. You don't give the orders around here."

Gino knew that his missile wouldn't get past Zero's defence shield, and he said to himself in a slightly over smug voice, "Defeat's just not an option when the Rounds are involved."

The missile lodged in Zero's shield and was quickly removed, but it was enough of a distraction for Gino to fire his Hadron Cannon and attack the Siegfried, whose own shields trembled under the enormous pressure of the blaster.

"Sorry, Gino," Suzaku began, but Gino cut him off.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Be grateful I got here in time." He winked into the camera and Suzaku's lips twitched in small smile before he settled back down into his now quite usual frown.

Gino concentrated back on the Siegfried, and then he noticed the windows to the cockpit weren't tinted enough for him to not see through, and he saw a strangely familiar face…

"Lord Jeremiah?" Gino muttered, before he switched onto the open channel and said with a smile, "Looks like those Orange rumours weren't a lie after all."

He heard Jeremiah chuckle. "Orange? How ironic – that name now represents my loyalty!"

As Gino was occupied with Jeremiah, he watched the radar as Zero slipped away from the battle and began to edge closer to the Tokyo headquarters. Suzaku followed, his Lancelot much faster than Zero's own Shinkiro, but Suzaku was being fired at from all sides. As Gino tried to outsmart the Siegfried – a task he was finding quite hard to achieve – he noticed the Mordred come back into view on the radar. He quickly tuned in on Suzaku's channel and said, "Suzaku, Anya's there! Let her take care of Zero!" Gino knew if anything could get through that damned impregnable shield on Zero's Knightmare, it was Anya's Hadron cannons.

Gino swore as Jeremiah's missiles fired and very nearly hit him. He had been told that this Orange bloke controlled the enormous machine with his own mind… it was going to be especially hard to beat him now.

Bismarck's bearded face appeared on Gino's screen. "Gino, what's the situation with Orange?"

"Now's not a good time, sir," Gino grimaced as his Slash Harken missed its target and he switched back into flight-mode as Jeremiah began setting up force-fields again.

"Not good then," Bismarck muttered. "Alright, get out of there. Anya's gone down and we need someone to back up Suzaku. We think the Black Knights have more backup."

Gino nodded, quite happy to be rid of the Siegfried – for now. He shot across the open sky, dodging the numerous frames and searching for Anya, the Mordred's flashing dot only coming on radar every now and then.

Gino cursed again and then he switched to Anya's channel. "Anya, where are you? Are you alright?"

Gino didn't hear anything but soft crackling at the other end for a few moments, and he asked once more, "Anya, reply if you can hear me. Just let me know you're there."

To his great relief, he heard a soft groan and Anya's voice said quietly, "Oh – what happened?"

"Not sure, you'd have to fill me in on that," Gino said. "Where are you?"

"Um… don't know. I'll just get off the floor."

The pink dot flashed on his radar again and Gino doubled back and spun towards the ground, quickly switching to Knightmare mode again as he hovered just above Mordred as Anya heaved the mighty machine from the road. "All set?" Gino asked. "You sure you're alright?"

Anya made a small 'hmm' sound before she replied, "Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine. You go find Suzaku."

Gino sped back off to the air as he followed Suzaku's little blue dot to a very nearly empty area above the city, and then something made him falter. It flashed across in front of him with lightning speed, a bolt of blood red across the midnight blue sky as it was chased by fast moving missiles – a sort that Gino had seen before somewhere…

Was the Vampire out on the battlefield by any chance?

Gino changed his tuning onto the open channel to ask if anyone had seen him but then he saw Bradley's Percival hovering in the sky, just in time to see his opponent break apart his lance, but then he laughed and said, "Stupid Eleven. Now I'm close enough…"

Gino watched for a moment as Bradley fired his Slash Harken at close range, and if it had been any other Knightmare, it would have completely ruined the internal central sakuradite system. But in a movement that Gino's own eyes nearly missed, the other frame _caught _the Harken and pulled Bradley closer.

Gino could have sworn he'd seen this frame somewhere before, but it seemed different…

And then, Gino's curiosity was sated, and he felt a rush of elation and horror rush through him simultaneously as he heard a strong and insolent voice from the Knightmare speak into the open channel.

"What is it that's important to you, Vampire?" the pilot asked, shoving a weapon-loaded, claw-like hand against the Percival's main body.

The Knightmare had been modified, but it was still the Guren.

And Prisoner 107 was free once more.


	12. Fleia

A/N: Sorry this took so damn long. If you read the last temporary chapter you'd understand that I had a bad run and didn't have time to write but now everything is alright again and I'm starting to get back into the story. I never really stopped, but it wasn't at the top of my priorities. It's not a very exciting chapter but it will get better. :) thank you for reading and I'll update again soon.

* * *

_Chapter 11 – Fleia_

Kallen had to admit she didn't find the idea of killing a very pleasant one. She fought against Britannia because she wanted to, and though she might be killing people she was doing it for her country. She had a reason. She didn't kill for personal pleasure.

But killing the Vampire was probably a little bit more satisfying than usual.

Fighting against Suzaku was a little different. Kallen didn't want to kill him – she knew that he really was a decent person. But if he was going to screw with her, she was going to send him down. She was a little worried that his Hadron cannon would break through her shield, but again the adjustments that Lloyd and his team had made to the Guren were amazing. It was so much more _powerful. _Luckily for Suzaku, another adversary arrived moments before Kallen could practice her new moves on him.

"So you really have chosen to be Kallen Kouzuki," he said, sounding almost amused at having met her on the battlefield. Kallen could almost hear his mischievous grin through the radio channel.

Kallen felt a sad smile pull at her lips as she said, "Should I be happy to see you here, Gino?"

She felt almost elated at having met with him again after convincing herself she wouldn't ever see him again. Somehow, even though it was a battlefield, she was excited he was there.

To her surprise, Kallen heard a small chuckle and Gino said, "I think we should enjoy it." Before Kallen could ask what he meant, she heard Gino's voice as he radioed Suzaku, and said, "Leave Kallen to me, Kururugi. I can take care of her."

Kallen felt her smile grow from a sad lonely smile to one of a young child about to get into trouble, a wide cheeky grin as she said, "Hear that, Suzaku?"

"No, Gino," Suzaku said in that strange, serious voice of his. "She's too much of a threat."

Kallen watched as Suzaku drew closer, and she watched his movement with her perfect vision. She backed away from Gino, expecting to have to deal with both of them, but to her surprise Gino drew back as well, and she though she heard him say something but it was probably just a figment of her imagination. Heat of the battle. That sort of thing.

So she fought against Suzaku, usually one of her strongest enemies, the hardest to defeat, the least likely chance of making it out alive… but today he seemed different. His movements were slow, his weapons didn't seem to have any impact whatsoever.

Then, after a few minutes, she realised what was different.

It wasn't Suzaku's fault at all – it was the Guren. Whatever they'd done to it was having a dramatic effect – the split second delay between command and action that had been there before had gone, like it had never existed. The Slash Harkens were so fast, and her nuclear-powered claw could be used at long distance now. It moved with such speed and it had so much more power than before, Kallen was almost surprised at what it could do.

But then again, it had always had the potential.

And Kallen wasn't sure what happened next. She had disarmed Suzaku, and she was readying herself to go in for the kill, and then she saw the Lancelot lift its arm, ready to fire, so as a natural reaction Kallen moved to the side. Did he really think he could hit her?

And then everything went in every direction. The Britannians suddenly retreated, and when Kallen noticed this, she frowned, and then she noticed something – or the lack of.

Where was the explosion?

She turned and she saw a great glowing pink ball, hovering just above the centre of the Tokyo Settlement. It was so bright Kallen could almost not look at it, but she heard a crackling voice on her radio saying, "Get away from here!"

Kallen took no time in fleeing from the bomb, most of her fellow Black Knights taking her hint and following. Kallen tried to warn the others but she didn't know what else to do…

And then, FLEIA exploded.

And everything stopped.

* * *

Kallen plastered a painful smile on her face as she dropped down from the Guren, as Sugiyama and Minami ran over from the far side of the garage to greet her.

"Thank Christ you're alright, Kallen," said Sugiyama as he smiled in relief, flicking back his dirty green hair, having only just arrived before Kallen.

She said in a smooth a voice as was physically possible, "Didn't mean to get you worried, guys." Her two fellow Knights smiled and Minami looked like he was about to speak, but Kallen interrupted as she asked, "Do you guys know where Zero went?"

"He's up in his quarters."

"They said something about an injury."

Kallen nodded, keeping her curiosity and her worry hidden from her friends. She quickly departed, telling them that she had to see to something, before she began to make her way to her own quarters.

Kallen was itching to see Lelouch again, but she was also feeling like someone who hadn't had a proper shower in days. She hadn't had a proper shower in days.

Putting on a new suit, she made her way to Zero's chamber, in the very centre of the craft, and on the way there, she bumped into Ohgi, who smiled down at her sort of sadly as he hugged her tightly, Kallen stiffly returning the embrace as he said, "We missed you Kallen."

She nodded and forced another smile, saying, "Thanks, Ohgi."

Ohgi's own smile faded as he asked rather seriously, "Are you going to – to see Zero?"

Kallen nodded again. "Soon. Why?"

"Oh, no real reason. There's a meeting going on in the fourth warehouse."

"I'll let him know," Kallen said, before Ohgi nodded a little too formally and said he would see her after.

It didn't take Kallen too much longer to get to Zero's door, and she pressed the communication button, saying, "Zero, can I come in? It's – it's me."

She though she heard him say her name very quietly, so she opened the door and walked in. Lelouch sat on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees, and Kallen felt a sort of relief when she saw he wasn't injured.

"Ohgi asked if you could go down to the fourth warehouse," she said, watching him carefully.

"Fourth?" he repeated quietly, before letting out a gentle sigh and resting his head in his hands, his dark hair falling across his eyes.

Kallen noticed a small movement in the back of the room, and C.C. stood by the door to the bedroom, and she said in a tiny voice, "Master, please remove your clothes. I can help you…"

Kallen frowned instantly at the strange request, her gaze flicking back and forth between the two, before she cried out in anger, "What's been going on here? What have you two been doing while I was away?"

To Kallen's surprise, C.C. flinched back, gasping a little in fright, and Lelouch simply sighed again. "Kallen, C.C. has – she's lost her memories."

Kallen frowned again, but not in anger this time. She watched C.C. carefully, and she realised with a pang of hurt that the strange, awkward friendship she had with the witch was gone. First Nunnally, now C.C.

And the next time Lelouch sighed, Kallen knew exactly how he felt.


	13. Laughter

A/N: hey guys, again sorry for the short delay. I've been rather busy with exams, and the style of the chapters is going to change a little… cutting them short for 'dramatic purposes' as I like to call it, but it's just switching back between Gino and Kallen a little more frequently, and there's going to be bigger time gaps between chapters. (I mean, like skipping episodes and stuff… hopefully I won't be lagging behind. :S) So I'm trying to cut out minor detail and include the important stuff. If you'd rather I put in more detail I'll edit it after, I just want to finish this first. I am so in love with this story that I can't be bothered writing minor details… if you've watched R2 then you know what goes on anyway.

So enjoy, and please keep reading. I won't be updating as frequently but I'll keep it up nonetheless. Thanks for reading+reviewing!

* * *

_Chapter Twelve - Laughter_

Gino couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't find rest, even though his body begged for sleep, so fatigued it almost felt like he was drunk. He tried to take medication but his mind just would not rest. He tried to let his thoughts float into nothing but the same thought kept returning, and he didn't know if Kallen made it out alive.

He couldn't sleep.

He sighed as he stared at the ceiling, sheets spread about him in a mess from all the tossing and turning, his golden hair lying about his head in a mess. He closed his eyes again, but frowned when he heard a noise. It sounded like childish giggles.

Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him, but the noise just wouldn't go away, until Gino sat upright, staying perfectly still and doing his best to locate the source of the sound. Was it just in his mind?

No, it was definitely coming from somewhere.

Gino quietly got out of his bed and took careful steps towards the door, opening it and poking his head out to the hallway.

The first thing he saw was Anya, standing in the hallway, rubbing at her big, tired eyes. She yawned, and before Gino could ask if she'd been making the noise, she said, "Why are you awake, Gino?"

"I heard – something," he said hesitantly, voice barely a whisper.

Anya frowned, and as Gino stepped into the hall he heard it again, a little muted chuckle, and he held up a hand and indicated that she should listen. He knew his hearing was better than most. Anya paused, and she stared into empty space, concentrating on soundwaves for a moment, before another giggle came from somewhere nearby and she glanced back to Gino. Yes, it was definitely a real sound.

Gino walked a little further along the hall, towards Anya, and another giggle directed him to the door a few across from his own, where the odd laughter was coming from.

That was…

"Suzaku?" Anya whispered, frowning in a perplexed way.

Gino glanced at her worriedly for a moment before he reached out his elegant hand and twisted open the door handle.

Expecting Suzaku to leap up and tell him to leave, to fly into another ridiculous rage again, but no such thing happened. Gino could hardly see for the bitter darkness in Suzaku's room, his blinds all closed and every power source having been switched off so that all of the clocks and little lights that used to flash randomly around the room, pouring out precious light in this hour of the night, had been turned off.

"Suzaku?" Gino asked in a slightly louder voice.

There was a muffled sound, and a small shaking breath, and then another fit of giggles. Gino entered the room, Anya following gingerly, her pyjama bottoms dragging along the carpet. Gino looked around, his eyes quickly adjusting to the light, and then he saw a small huddled shape in the corner.

Suzaku was hugging his knees to his chest, his messy hair covering his eyes, and he seemed to be shaking. Gino stepped closer and said, "Suzaku, are you okay?"

Suzaku nodded, shadows masking his face. "I'm quite alright." He chuckled again, and as Gino stepped around him, the dim light from the hall shone into the room, and he could see a tiny smile formed on his friend's lips, but his eyes were still hidden.

Gino kneeled down in front of him, and Suzaku giggled again before he said, "I still don't believe it, Gino."

His voice had changed again. Gino wondered what was different, but then he realised what it was. He sounded like a boy. He was a boy. He'd just been trying to be a man for so long that he'd almost buried who he really was…

"Suzaku?"

Suzaku turned his face away again, and he said, "They all died, everyone dead because of me…" he giggled again, and then Gino saw a tiny tear roll down his cheek.

Anya stood behind him, and she reached into her pocket to find her device but Gino reached up and put his hand on hers, shaking his head. This wasn't something either of them wanted to remember.

And Gino sat beside Suzaku and put his arm around him, cradling him like a child as his giggles turned into sobs and he cried all the tears he'd held in for so long.

Gino waited and he wondered…


	14. Pawns

A/N: shorter chapters, faster updates.

Trying to get to the good parts. Stick with me, people!

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen - Pawns_

There's a feeling you sometimes get when something goes very, very wrong, and it feels like all the blood in your veins has turned to ice, and your chest is suddenly very tight and you can't seem to gather enough oxygen to stay calm. Everything stops, and you pull everything apart and put it back together just to make sure you were paying attention and that it is all true…

And Kallen couldn't escape said feeling as she stepped out into warehouse four, and she listened to what Ohgi had to say about Lelouch. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew better than most that the things hardest to believe were quite often very brutally true.

"Lelouch," she whispered, watching him from the corner of her eye, letting her frown fade as her angry face fell into almost a quiet sadness. She'd been let down… again.

Serves her right for trusting him in the first place.

And she'd been so very close, until that bright light shone down on them and she saw the guns, and she heard the Black Knights speak, and then she waited expectantly for Lelouch to tell her what she wanted to hear, though somehow she knew he never would.

He's just said he was glad she was safe, but she wondered if he had been lying. If all along…

"Do I mean anything to you – Zero?" Kallen asked in a small voice, still waiting for his reply. She had defended him, she had helped him get up when he had fallen… she had believed for a while she might learn to love him but right now nothing could be further from her mind.

Everything she had worked for in the past months would be a waste if Lelouch had been lying all along.

And then, Lelouch chuckled, and Kallen heard the hiss of mechanics as his helmet was taken off. She gasped and spun, realising what he was about to do – why couldn't he just lie again? Tell them he was their leader… why couldn't he pretend?

But it was too late, his dark hair fell out and his gleaming eyes reflected the bright spotlight, and he smiled. "Did you think you meant anything to me, Knights?" he said, and Kallen's eyes went wide in surprise along with every other Black Knight in the room. Lelouch laughed again, and said, "You're all just tools – pawns in my plan."

He looked down, and Kallen stared him right in the face, watching for a twitch or for a giveaway sign that he was lying, but he just kept on smiling as he said, "Kallen, you were so useful to me. You were one of the most important parts of the plan – the better player on the team."

Kallen felt the deep shock settle in her bones and she turned stiffly, tearing her eyes away from Lelouch's and she shook as she tried to find words to speak.

All lies, lying all along…

And the worst part was, she wished he was lying now. But she couldn't tell, and she couldn't trust him. Not now that this had happened…

And Kallen knew all about trust.

So she walked away from the only part of her that dared to make a difference. Walked away from the person who had tried to change the world, and who had shared her dream.

Kallen swallowed her burning fury as a fiery hot tear of anger fell to the floor, and she walked away.

* * *

Lelouch's escape had been impressive. It always was. Kallen wondered whether he had planned to escape with Rolo – or whether his masterful escape had been a completely and totally unplanned coincidence.

…For once.

Kallen sighed as she listened to Ohgi's report. The sky teams couldn't get a visual on the Shinkirou. It was just like at Babel Tower – able to transport from place to place. Somehow, Kallen doubted this had anything to do with mechanics. It was probably one of Lelouch's other tricks.

Kallen watched as the Knights argued, trying to figure out what to do. The chaos was terrible. They may have been pawns when Zero was the king, but now there was no king… and they had to fight for themselves.

No, fighting wasn't the problem, Kallen thought with a sigh as she put her head in her hands. Fighting was easy. It was leading that the problem was – making plans and having tactics. Lelouch was a leader and he knew how to win. Pawns with no leader had no idea what to do.

Kallen worried about Rolo, who had been piloting the Knightmare, and whether he was in a partnership with Lelouch, or whether, like the rest of them, he'd been left completely out of the loop. C.C. was probably the only one knew actually knew what was going on, and she didn't even exist anymore. Technically.

So who was Lelouch going to turn to now? He had nobody else to fight for him, he had no more pawns. Kallen was sure Suzaku would not fight for the revolutionary teen. No, Suzaku had definitely secured his place in the Britannian army.

And then Kallen wondered about Gino, and even in the mess that she was in, she couldn't help a tiny, tiny smile...

But as always, it didn't last long.


	15. Blonde Haired Associate

A/N: Hey guys, this is my little apology once again for not updating as quickly as is humanly possible. I have exams for the next few weeks so when I find time I will write a new chapter but it's just going to be difficult to say the least, so hang in there.

This is what I wrote this morning, so until next time here's the new chapter.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome :)

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen - The Blonde Haired Associate_

It had been a long time since Gino had smiled. His usual grinning self had faded into a memory of a person, the war having stolen his time, his sleep, his health. He had begun to grow thin, a frown almost always settling on his brow. He knew why Suzaku had become so angry all the time. Having to decide who he wanted to fight with, to fight against… Gino had always been a Britannian. But now Lelouch was the Emperor, the Holy Empire of Britannia didn't exist anymore, not in his eyes. So fighting with Suzaku with the Empire was out of the question.

But fighting against Britannia meant that he was in league with Schneizel. Gino had never trusted Schneizel. He always seemed far too… neutral. He was cold and unnerved by everything, never shaken, never showing any emotion but for a small raised eyebrow and a little smile at the corner of his lips. He was so inhuman. So unpredictable. Gino didn't know what Schneizel would do, but he also couldn't think of anything he wouldn't do.

So where did that leave him?

Gino pressed his head into his hands and he squeezed his eyes shut, a headache threatening to make his head implode, and he felt the groan of metal as his Knightmare shifted in the sand. He'd failed again. Suzaku was just too strong, too fast, too clever. Tristan always ended up broken and battered like a pile of scrap metal and Suzaku just moved on to the next opponent.

Gino felt himself shake in fury and burning tears of anger and hurt scorched their way down his cheeks. Suzaku had just killed Monica, and Bismarck – two of Gino's closest friends. Gino had no idea where Anya was. Everyone he'd ever known was fighting for someone else, had run away or had died.

There just wasn't anything left to fight for, Gino thought as he bit his lip to hold back a cry of rage. There was only Lelouch left to fight against, and he was his best friend.

Gino didn't have anyone else left.

He roughly wiped away his tears on the back of his hand and then Gino started up the radio, and he searched through the channels until he found the one he was looking for.

It took a moment to connect, and a moment to get a response, and then Gino found himself staring at a fierce looking man, a stony expression on his face as he said, "I don't believe we were expecting a call from you."

Gino stared back into the sharp, black eyes, and he said casually, "I take it you are General Toudou?"

* * *

"Kallen?"

Kallen groaned, having only just woken up. "Whaddya want?" she asked tiredly, followed by a yawn. "I haven't even had breakfast."

"Yeah, we need you to come down to the deck. We've got a visitor, says he wants to talk to you."

Before Kallen could respond, Tamaki butted into the conversation, linking their intercoms and saying in his annoying voice, "Kallen! Come on, we gotta get to work! You said you were gonna help me with the Knightmares today, and it's almost eleven o'clock!"

God, why did he always speak with exclamation marks? Kallen sighed, and she replied in a blunt voice, "Sorry Tamaki, I'll help you soon. I gotta see to something first."

"You never keep your promises!"

"I never said it was a promise," Kallen replied smartly. "Go find something else to do for an hour." She disconnected before Tamaki could whine any more, and sighed again before she lifted her sore, tired body from the desk where she had fallen asleep, and she rubbed at her eyes before she moved to the other side of the room to put on her jacket.

A visitor? Kallen wondered who would be coming to see her. Perhaps it was Millay or Rivalz, and for a moment Kallen paused and her thoughts lingered on a certain blonde-haired associate of hers, sparkling blue eyes looking back at her from her memories before she pushed it away, shaking her hair out of her eyes and frowning deeply as she made her way out to the deck.

* * *

Gino waited on board, his arms folded, watching the horizon line as the ship gently floated, stationary, waiting for the next part of the story to unfold. He felt a little bit awkward already, and talking with Ohgi had certainly not helped. He was probably the most awkward person he'd ever spoken to. He had appeared uncomfortable speaking with Gino for some reason.

And then there was that Rakshata woman, the Indian scientist who had painfully scrutinised his Tristan Knightmare frame, not leaving out any of her own comments about the damages and the potential improvements. Gino was slightly offended by her offhand and seemingly casual damage report, which felt more like one great big insult as she listed off everything that was wrong with his Knightmare.

But she did promise to make improvements, so who was he to argue?

Gino had seen a lot of people in his short time on the ship but a nagging thought continued bubbling to the surface as he waited and wondered where she was. He hoped she was still on deck, still safe, still alive. He hadn't seen her face to face since she had been at the Tokyo headquarters. He was aching to see her again and she wasn't there.

Gino ran his hand through his messy hair and closed his eyes. He had to be patient…

* * *

Kallen strode down the hall to the deck, having passed by Ohgi's office on the way but finding him notably absent. She was sick of having to do all the silly little things on the ship – she was one of the leaders, for God's sake! She couldn't stand just waiting around, running errands back and forth, having to talk to people he didn't have time for…

She sighed again and then she opened the door to the outer deck, lifting a hand to shield the sun from her tired eyes and when they adjusted to the brightness, she laid eyes on the visitor, and Kallen froze.

Her blonde-haired associate had returned.


	16. Reappearance

A/N: Oh Sweet Jesus I am so sorry this took me so long I am in the middle of exams and I was so busy and I just had no time I'm so tired and I'm writing absolute bollocks and I wish I could find time to write because I love this story oh my god please don't hate me...

Without further ado, read ahead.

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen: Reappearance _

She watched as he lifted his head slightly, having heard the doors open and the sound of her boots as she walked onto the deck, and he began to turn in what seemed to be slow motion, his golden blonde hair being toyed with by the wind as his face came into view, his beautiful, sharp-featured, pale-skinned face, and his sapphire blue eyes that made the entire ocean in the background seem like it was in sepia. They were so damn blue, but they didn't sparkle like they used to…

That is, until he saw her. And then she saw something change, the way the firm lines of his face seemed to fade, his frown disappearing and replaced with a smile that she knew would not have made an appearance for a long time. She hadn't smiled much either.

Gino's face split into a stupid grin and then he spoke, and Kallen wanted to just close her eyes and listen to the sound of his voice but she inwardly shunned herself for being so sentimental, and she snapped out of it.

"Kallen," he said quietly, his eyes shimmering as he took a few steps towards her, "God, I was so worried that –"

"Why are you here, Gino?" Kallen asked, watching him with her steely blue eyes, her voice not harsh and demanding like it usually was but gentler, more withdrawn. It still made Gino falter, and his smile faded the slightest.

"I – I'm choosing a side," he said. "Britannia isn't what it used to be."

"Nothing is the same as it used to be," Kallen said carefully. "There's other places you could have gone." Kallen was struggling with the fact that she was standing so close to him again. She felt a warmth building inside her that she hadn't felt for weeks, melting the icy outer shell she had so cleverly constructed, and it was making her scared. She hadn't been this afraid since she had been in the Britannian headquarters, as a prisoner.

She was out in the open again, and it was his fault.

Even her encounter with Lelouch, who she had been sure she was in love with – he had not even kissed her back. God, that was so frustrating, and Kallen couldn't quite remember the last time she'd actually had to work so hard to blink back tears. He was the one person she trusted most, who she so badly wanted to love. But he'd left her again.

Everyone leaves. Why should Gino be any different? Kallen didn't want to lose him again.

Gino frowned, watching her carefully, his green cloak billowing around him. "Do you not want me here?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what's the problem?"

Kallen grimaced, and she stared at the horizon line instead of engaging Gino's harsh gaze. "You've always been the enemy. I don't know –"

"You don't know my motives."

"Yeah."

To Kallen's surprise, Gino laughed. A small, polite chuckle, and it made her turn back to face him as he said, "You know my motives. Why do you suppose I wanted to be here?"

Kallen frowned as she thought, and she replied, "Because Britannia is ruled by Lelouch, and Schneizel is a sociopath in disguise?"

Gino smiled. "Apart from everything else."

Oh. That's why.

Kallen shrugged. "I don't know."

Of course she knew.

"It's because of you, Kallen."

* * *

She must have been expecting that because she didn't even blink. She just sort of paused, and sighed, and then she said, "Gino, you know that nothing can happen."

"More than what we had before, at least."

"That wasn't even –" she began, but she faltered, and Gino saw a sadness in her eyes and the way her pursed lips fell and her frown relaxed. He noticed everything about her.

He watched Kallen as she remembered, as she fought to hide away the memories of all that had happened and what had gone on between them at the headquarters. It had been so painful for her that she had buried it beneath her busy schedule, her tiredness and her anger.

Gino watched her with a raised eyebrow for a few moments, before he spoke again. "I came back here because I understand how you feel. And I want to make things better."

He watched as her nose twitched, and she pondered what he had said.

And then she said, "Your welcome."

Gino was slightly taken aback, and then he laughed. "It's so like you to say that."

Kallen glared at him for a moment before a tiny smile crept onto her lips too. "I know."

Gino closed his eyes and smiled, and then he said, "So, what happens now?"

Kallen shrugged again. "I don't know. I mean, we have tactics, but I honestly don't know. We don't know where to go from here."

"What about – what about when it's over?"

Kallen shook her head as she grimaced. "I don't even want to think about it."

"It's going to happen sooner rather than later," Gino said, tugging on his braids. "You have to make plans."

"A backup plan, you mean?"

"Backup?" Gino frowned. "What's the backup plan for?"

Kallen's lips twisted in an annoyed fashion. "For what happens if we don't all die."

Gino's eyes twitched angrily and then he lost his cool. He took a step towards her, and he turned her to face him, one hand on her elbow and he stared at her wide eyes with a fierce glare as he said in almost a hissing voice, "Don't ever say that."

"Gino?" Kallen asked, her voice a little smaller than it had been before.

"Don't say things like that," Gino said, his voice strained. "You will not die."

Kallen swallowed nervously, and then she nodded. "Okay, I'll – just let me go –"

Gino looked down and realised that they were quite close, and he saw the slight blush creeping into her cheeks. A small smile replaced the frown on his face as he loosened his grip, and he said, "Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"Please?"

Kallen looked incredibly taken aback by his question, and she began to speak, her voice stammering nervously as she tried to form a sentence but then Gino had already placed his lips on hers and silenced her in the most beautiful way possible.


	17. Everybody Leaves

A/N: Oh harrow. Sorry this one isn't as long as I'd like it to be but if I did connect the chapters together it'd make it ridunkulously long. So here's a little update, will have another one soon. :)

Also, I plan on doing a little less detail from the actual series. I'd rather just concentrate on the parts where Gino and Kallen meet and are together and the like. It's becoming far too complex otherwise. Keeping it simple, and much more enjoyable I believe. :)

Please read and review if you like it, thanks for reading and I'll get another one up as soon as I humanly can.

And I need to add another song to the playlist – Greatest Expectations by Gaslight anthem and New Medicine (Stay With Me) by the Getaway Plan. They helped with the writing of this chapter. :D

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen: Everybody Leaves_

Kallen closed her eyes for a moment, sighing as Gino pulled her gently towards him, and she held onto his coat as his arms snaked around her middle. It was quite beautiful, and she felt like she was safe again.

And then, for some reason, Kallen felt a deep emptiness in her stomach that had nothing to do with Gino's kiss. It was because she knew that his leaving would be inevitable. They would either be killed or he would be on the other side again eventually.

Kallen couldn't stand this anymore. She couldn't be sure, and she wouldn't open herself up to be let down, again.

She pulled herself away, pushing against Gino's chest, slipping from his arms. She felt his hands try to pull her back but then he let them fall to his sides, watching her as she stood a few metres away from him, his face a picture of confusion and hurt.

Kallen couldn't stand seeing him hurt, but she'd rather not put him through this. She'd rather not put herself through this. It was too much of a risk.

Gino frowned as he said, "What's wrong, Kallen?"

"I can't – I can't do this," she stammered, the feeling of needles behind her eyes making tears swell up, but she blinked furiously and banished them. She would not cry.

"I don't understand," Gino said, becoming angry in his confusion. "You – I don't – I _finally _found you again and you don't want me?"

Kallen shook her head. "It's not like that."

"You're afraid?"

Kallen squeezed her eyes shut, and she shook her head furiously. "No! I'm not afraid. Not of you, not of anyone."

"What about being afraid of love?"

Kallen's head snapped back around, turning to face Gino, his eyes glinting with a fierceness that she hadn't seen before. He kept speaking, saying, "Are you afraid of losing me?"

"I'm not afraid!" Kallen cried. She tugged at her short red hair, and she let out a cry of frustration. "It's because I _know _that one of will leave before too long."

"What?" Gino was taken aback. "Why would you – I wouldn't –"

"Everybody leaves," Kallen interrupted. "I'd expect as much from you."

Gino looked like he was about to fight her, but then he sighed, and his shoulders dropped as he gave in, staring at the floor with a harsh frown on his face. "I guess you never really cared at all."

Kallen flinched, and then she was about to leave, when she felt Gino's hand on her shoulder, and she hesitated, prepared to fight him off. She couldn't stand it when he touched her.

He gently touched his fingertips to the skin on her neck, and he murmured gently, only just loud enough for her to hear, "I'm prepared to put up with you." He took a small shuddering breath, before he continued, and Kallen felt his warm breath on her skin as he spoke.

"I'm ready to fight you and hate you and want you; I want you more than you'll ever know," he said. "I'm prepared to put up with your stupid behaviour because I know why you do the things you do. I don't care that you're afraid and I don't care that you keep trying to run away. I don't care how long I have to wait before you realise that I'm not leaving. Not now, not ever."

Kallen was still listening, her mind numb, and she only realised a moment later that he had stopped. She swallowed nervously, and said, "It's not worth it."

"Not worth it?" Gino asked, his lips brushing against her hair. "I'd rather love you and lose you than never love you at all."

Kallen's body went rigid as he said the word 'love'. God, why did he have to say that? She realised she'd been biting her lip when she tasted blood in her mouth, a metallic, sickening flavour, and she shivered.

"Kallen?" Gino said, waiting for her response. He put one arm around her shoulders, pulling her back against him in a sort of awkward embrace. "Please say something?"

Kallen shook her head. "I can't think," she whispered, and Gino hesitated before he withdrew, removing his arm and stepping back, and Kallen suddenly felt cold as his warm breath left her neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, before a hot tear burned its way down her cheek and she left.


	18. Too Far Away

A/N: UPDATE! It's here. Wooh.

I'd just like to say a big thankyou to everyone who has read and reviewed, you're all legendary :D a special thanks to thepinkmartini, Somnus, SomebodySimplyLost and who are the most avid readers/reviewers I have ever met, and also to everyone else who has reviewed this story. You are all really awesome and you make me want to write more and more so thanks for all the awesome reviews and I hope you really like the story! I want to make you happy! :D I'm surprised you all kept reading this far, it was meant to be short and I've ended up over 20thousand words. :O golly. Thanks again and hope you like the new chapter!

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen – Too Far Away_

Gino watched as she walked away and then his shoulders slumped, wondering if his cause was really, truly lost. Kallen kept pushing him away. She was always too far away from him to know how he felt.

God, she was so perfect. The way she spoke, the dry sarcasm in her humour, the shimmering blue of her dark eyes when she glared at him. He would love to tease her just to see her glare at him like that.

Even the way she walked, her powerful strides, her daring, her confidence. Every part of her called out to him, called him back. Like he was addicted.

But he didn't follow her. He simply watched her leave. He couldn't stand it when she cried. She tried to hide her tears from him but he could see her lip trembling as she ran away from him, roughly wiping her tears away. He wished he could hold her and kiss her until her tears stopped, until she smiled and laughed again. He loved it when she smiled.

Was he in love, or was he just a fool?

Gino sighed heavily and began walking back to the warehouse where they were keeping his Knightmare, running his elegant hands through his wild blonde hair, trying to think of what he had done wrong. He only wanted to help her, to protect her.

But she'd always looked after herself. Maybe the thought of someone caring for her was… frightening. Maybe she didn't want to lose all she had fought for. She was so alone and independent, maybe she didn't need him. Or she thought she didn't.

Gino wondered if she felt the same at all.

He'd looked after her when she was his prisoner. Wait, she wasn't _his _prisoner. She was… the prisoner. She had needed him then and didn't like to admit it. Now she didn't need him. She was free.

Maybe he should let her go.

The very thought made him feel sick to his stomach.

He was wandering along numbly, these thoughts running through his head over and over again like some sort of sick and twisted racetrack; bringing the same heartbreaking theories to the surface time and time again. He couldn't find a reason to let her go, but if Gino couldn't make her happy then he'd have to find someone else.

He didn't like that idea much either.

Gino didn't notice Ohgi walking along the corridor from the opposite direction, and he only knew he was there when Ohgi said, "Something wrong, Weinsburg?"

Gino glanced up, and he forced a polite smile at the Black Knight. "Nothing to worry about, sir."

Ohgi halted, coming to a stop in front of Gino and staring at him with a sort of thoughtful frown, like he was trying to figure him out. Gino's dead smile began to fade as he said, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Ohgi let out a small sigh before he replied, "I just ran into Kallen."

Gino's smile faded altogether and he blurted before he even realised what he was saying, "Is she okay? She just ran off, I'm worried that I –" Gino realised what he was saying and he cut himself short, but to his surprise, a small smile tugged at the edges of Ohgi's mouth.

"You care about her, don't you?" Ohgi asked, and Gino was taken aback, unable to reply. A moment passed. "Were you the one who looked after her when she was captive?"

Gino blinked, and then he nodded numbly. "Yeah. I – I tried to keep her safe."

Ohgi watched him carefully for a moment, the older man staring at the Knight of Rounds with a curious look, before he reached out and put his hand on Gino's shoulder. "Thank you, Gino," he said, shocking Gino even more. Ohgi went on to say, "Kallen is a strong person but she – she's lost many people close to her."

Gino nodded, and then asked in a small voice, "Doesn't she know I won't leave her?"

Ohgi smiled sadly, and he said, "She's not afraid of you leaving – I think she's afraid of you being taken away from her."

A few seconds passed and Gino remembered what Kallen had said. _Everybody leaves. I'd expect as much from you._

She was afraid of him leaving. She's pushing him away because she doesn't want to hurt anymore. The two Knights waited in empty silence for a moment, and then Ohgi said, "Just – just give her time, Gino."

Gino felt a deep respect for the Japanese man as he squeezed his shoulder gently, reassuringly, before he shoved both hands back into the pockets of his coat and continued walking.

* * *

Kallen ran back to her chamber, praising whatever God had kept almost everybody out of her way. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. She couldn't stand it when people saw her so weak and pathetic.

She shut her door and leaned against it, sliding down to the floor where she hugged her knees to her chest and began to cry properly, choking on heavy sobs as she let tears flow down her cheeks. She couldn't do this anymore. Why did he have to come back? She'd nearly forgotten about him…

Kallen bit her lip, determined to stop herself from crying, but it only seemed to make it worse. Gino had just kissed her. He'd just cracked her open again, all of her emotions flying out like some sort of twisted Pandora's box. She'd been too far away from him to notice that she had so many emotions lying beneath her cold surface. She was too far away to remember what it was like to feel his lips on hers.

Even Lelouch hadn't made her feel like this. She rubbed at her red eyes as she sat there, shaking, and she wished she didn't have to remember, but she did.

* * *

_Kallen halted at the top of the stairs, Lelouch walking a few feet behind her. She could feel the anticipation building inside her, the heavy thumping of her heart, like some sort of adrenaline rush. Would she do it? She didn't know. She closed her eyes, shut out all logical thinking and turned, taking a step back towards Lelouch and pressing her lips against his._

_She sighed as she felt the contact, and his warm lips moulded to hers. For a split second, it almost felt right. It almost felt like…_

_No. Don't think about him._

_Kallen wanted to love Lelouch. He had been there for her, he was her leader, he was her hero. He had made everything possible, and he hadn't abandoned her, he hadn't died, he hadn't let her get hurt. He was everything she needed and more. He was pure perfection._

_She wished she could love him. But she knew when she felt his lips against hers, as she tried to show how she felt, he didn't feel the same. The anticipation fizzled and died, her heavy beating heart slowed as Lelouch stayed perfectly still, not returning the kiss, waiting until Kallen decided she had finished._

_Kallen felt the stabbing pain of rejection tear through her chest as she pulled away and said quietly, "Goodbye, Lelouch."_

_So he never really loved her at all, then. She wanted to believe he was lying, that this was just another one of his schemes, his plans to rule the world, pretending she was just another pawn when really she meant the world to him._

_But she was never sure with Lelouch. And she knew she had already lost him._

_

* * *

_

Kallen bit her lip even harder as she buried her face in the crook of her elbow, where she liked to hide. She curled up into herself and pretended that there wasn't anything out there, that she didn't have important things to do, that there weren't people out looking for her. She couldn't do that now. She wasn't physically able. She felt so pathetic, so alone.

She couldn't let herself be close to Gino. He was the most caring, the most understanding, by far the most wanting and perfect person she could ever imagine. He was everything that Lelouch had been, but he was a different sort. He was honest. He was kind. He wanted to keep her safe. Of all the people she'd ever met, Gino was the diamond among the stones. He stood out from the rest.

But all things that shine will fade, Kallen thought angrily, crying out and kicking at a nearby table, a lamp falling and breaking on the floor. She felt another sob tear at her chest and she began to cry all over again.

Kallen just wanted someone to hold her and tell her it would be alright. But he was too far away. She'd pushed him away again when he broke down her door, and she didn't know if she'd ever let him or anyone else in again.

The answer was always too far away.


	19. Broken

A/N: Oh god, I'm so sorry this took forever. But I have a decent excuse, I've been on holidays the last few weeks trekking around America and Canada. Long way from home, and it's been intense, have had hardly any me-time, or even writing-time. I don't even have time to wash my hair. But I got an afternoon to myself (well, on a plane) and now I'm finally in a hotel with internet access!

So here it is, and my deepest apologies for being extremely lazy.

Enjoy :)

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen – Broken_

Gino didn't know how long it had been since he'd actually spoken to Kallen. They had seen each other occasionally in meetings, discussed tactics, talked business within the group, but he had not made eye contact with her in so long. The time seemed to drag along painfully slowly, with every day that passed that Gino couldn't be with her.

And now he was in prison, his arms tied back in the prison jackets, trying to pretend that he wasn't thinking of Kallen now that they were closer than they had been in a long time. He closed his eyes and sighed, remembering the way her voice sounded when she'd spoken to him after her battle with Suzaku, after she had killed one of her own friends, and she'd woken in the hospital with Gino waiting by her bedside. Her eyelids fluttered open and it took her a moment to focus, and she glanced over to him and then she'd sighed, saying, "I was hoping you'd be here."

And then he'd sat there with her, saying almost nothing until she'd fallen asleep again. But the weird thing was, it wasn't an awkward silence. It felt perfect, just being in the same room without having to fight or having to worry about what was happening.

Not long after that, Lelouch's soldiers broke through their defence and arrested every person on board. Lelouch wasn't just going to kill them, he was going to make an example of them. Gino had fought against them, telling Kallen to get away, but she'd just sat there with a numb expression on her face, as though she was past caring.

And Gino felt cold hatred run through him as he was held down by the Britannian soldiers, and he winced as he was punched and kicked and watched through half-closed eyes, his cheek pressed against the floor, as Kallen let herself be handcuffed and be led out of the room.

She wasn't fighting. Her spirit was gone. She didn't care anymore.

Gino had never seen her so submissive. Even when she'd been a prisoner, she didn't ever stop fighting. So what had changed? Was it the fact that she had killed Suzaku, or did it have to do with Lelouch's domination of the Empire, of the Damocles and, as a result, the world?

* * *

Gino leaned back against the cold wall of the prison, and he glanced over at Anya who had fallen asleep, her head drooping forward as she sat cross-legged a few metres away from where he was. They had a cell to call their own. Kallen was in the one next to theirs, with Ohgi, Tamaki and another soldier whose name slipped Gino's mind.

Time passed slowly in the prison. Gino thought often he'd be sitting quietly for hours when only minutes had passed. There was no way of knowing. He heard Kallen sigh heavily and a shuffle of movement as she tried to wake her numb legs. Gino knew the feeling well, too.

He could hear Tamaki mumbling angrily, and Gino was sure it would have been an extremely interesting conversation had anyone else actually been involved. Tamaki had a habit of talking endlessly, even if nobody actually replied.

"…but Ohgi, you know what I mean, right? I mean, we all know what I'm saying. I'm the only one who's brave enough to say it. If it wasn't for the Britannians, we wouldn't be here in the first place…"

"Shut up, Tamaki. Stop talking shit."

Gino blinked. It was the first time he'd heard Kallen speak in days. He pressed his ear to the wall and listened closer.

Tamaki fell into a confused silence, so Kallen went on. "You're still so attached to Zero, you can't accept that it's his fault we're here. Lelouch was only using us."

"That's not true!"

"It's true and you know it."

By now, most other small conversation going on around the prison had come to a standstill as everyone listened to Kallen speak.

"He did great things but Lelouch is not Zero. Zero was our leader, and he was our symbol. Lelouch –" Kallen faltered, losing her confidence for a moment before her voice returned with a strange bitterness, her words thick with tears withheld as she said, "Lelouch is just a bastard who would do anything to get power. He'd do anything, he'd lose anyone. He put his own sister in here, for Christ's sake. Get your head around it, Tamaki. Zero is gone, and he's not coming back."

Nunnally let out a small sob from the far end of the prison chambers and Kallen sighed as she settled back down into silence. Gino felt a cold chill as her words echoed through his mind. Gino knew she loved Lelouch. The way she had defended him from all criticism, from all hatred with such a fierce loyalty Gino knew wasn't simply because of the pride in her country. She would have done anything for Lelouch, unlike many of her comrades who would only have done anything for Zero.

Gino licked his dry lips and he waited for conversation to return to the chambers, a low murmur of muffled voices, before he leaned closer to the glass and he said only loud enough for Kallen to hear, "Kallen? I – I'm sorry."

A few painful seconds passed before Kallen replied. "Why." She spoke without emotion now, her question lacking the inquisitive tone.

"I know how you felt about Lelouch," Gino said, not bothering to be subtle. "I'm sorry that you had to lose so much."

Kallen stayed silent for a much longer interval now, and Gino hoped she would talk with him. He always forgot just how her voice made him feel.

When she replied, her voice was strained and teary again. "You have no idea how I felt about Lelouch."

Gino sighed. "All I know is that you would have chosen him over me."

"I – I never meant –"

Gino smiled. "I know. I don't mind."

They sat in silence again, each wondering what to say.

Finally, Kallen spoke.

"We're going to die soon, Gino."

Gino laughed. "Really, Kallen, now is not the time or the place for that sort of activity, though I am honoured nonetheless."

He could almost feel her blush through the wall as she stammered, "I-I wasn't – you know I didn't mean it like th-that, Gino!"

Gino chuckled and he heard Kallen sigh softly as she smiled. "I just wanted you to know," she said in a voice only a fraction lighter than a whisper, "Right now, I'd choose you."

Gino closed his eyes and as he breathed out, he could almost feel her breath mingling with his, her lips mere millimetres away, only a small space between them…

"Thank you, Kallen," he murmured, before the soldiers came to take them away.


	20. Assassination

A/N: Harrow again, I'm back to updating a little more frequently now. I'm afraid this might be over soon… which is sad, because I had such fun writing this story.

I'm gonna drag it out for as long as I can, just to torture you.

I know I'm addicted to cliffhangers and I know it must be infuriating. But... I can't help myself :) and you know you love it. Secretly. Deep down…. Way, _way _deep down…

Enjoy this one even though you know what's going down anyway. Oh, and by the way, if you are still reading this far and you haven't watched to the end of CG:R2, then GET OUT OF HERE and watch the final episodes. I will not be responsible for spoiling the story for you. Get out of here, shoo.

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen - Assassination_

Kallen glared down a passing soldier out of habit, and though he shuffled along a little faster than before, it wasn't quite as satisfying as it usually was. She sighed, and another soldier opened the door to her cell and in filed more of the same, anonymous, masked, Geass-controlled soldiers to take them out to the execution area.

And Kallen thought numbly, not for the first time, that Lelouch was cruel. But she never expected to be at the other end of this cruelty. She thought she'd always be safe.

She let herself be lifted by the elbow to her feet, and she vaguely remembered a time where she would have kicked and struggled, tried her best to escape – or at least, make her opinion known. Now, there didn't really seem to be any point.

She was shoved out into the corridor where she found herself lined up beside Tamaki, who decided to struggle and get himself thrown to the floor for his pathetic resistance. They marched him away, as he tried to groggily regain focus, and Kallen stumbled as another person was pushed into her. Without her arms free to steady herself, she very nearly fell, but a nearby soldier caught her, and he put her back on her feet, somehow managing to help her but without it feeling like a very kind act.

Kallen flicked her hair back from her face, annoyed at its forever being in her eyes and she looked up at the clumsy Gino who smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he said. "My legs…"

Kallen nodded. She knew how it felt, too. Her knees seemed very weak at having to be used at all, after days of staying almost entirely in the one spot. They had, of course, been allowed to visit the toilet but the guards began to allocate certain times for using the washrooms because Lloyd had taken to going to the toilet every five minutes just to annoy the soldiers.

They were marched side by side out of the chambers, and Kallen could feel Gino's eyes watching her but she couldn't look at him. She felt as though she'd fall over and not have the strength to get back up again. She couldn't stand being here, being a prisoner again, and not having the strength to save herself.

Or maybe she was hurting because she wanted Gino to be able to protect her. She hadn't felt so safe since she'd been Prisoner 107 and she was afraid to admit that.

Gino's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm going to miss you, Kallen."

Kallen blinked, and couldn't help a small smile as the corners of her lips twitched in a sort of sad amusement. Gino was always so blunt, straight to the point. He didn't screw around. She'd always known everything there was to know.

She knew she was a strange person. Unwilling to show her weak side because she was so afraid of getting hurt. Gino had understood well enough but he'd never been in a state of vulnerability and he didn't – or couldn't – understand why she was so defensive of her pride, of her opinions, of her image and – most importantly – of her heart.

Kallen sniffed and she said, "I'm glad I met you."

She saw Gino smile out of the corner of her eye. "What, glad you were imprisoned and forced to spend time with me?"

"Yes."

Gino blinked in surprise this time.

"I'd do it all again," Kallen confessed, having a hard time to say what she meant because she was so used to pretending all the time. "I'd go through it all again."

Gino frowned. "Why? I don't understand."

"I didn't either, at first," Kallen said quietly. "I thought I'd do anything to get out of there, convinced myself you weren't worth thinking about. But I felt so lonely when I left. I've missed you for a long time."

"Then why didn't you say so?" Gino said, facing her as they stopped, waiting for the doors to open, the guards standing to the side. Kallen shook as she looked up at Gino's big, beautiful blue eyes and she felt afraid for the first time.

Not for herself, but for Gino.

She was going to lose him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was scared."

Gino's frown faded and he looked at her with a calm sort of observance before he leaned towards her and he whispered, "I love you," in her ear, "And I always will."

There was only just enough time for Kallen to reach up on her toes and brush her lips across his before they were pulled apart and shoved towards the trucks.

* * *

The next half hour seemed to go past so quickly, or so it seemed to Gino. Death seemed a little scarier when you didn't get to fight it, when you didn't have a chance to help yourself or anyone else. It was like he was just right there, waiting for their arrival, smirking cruelly as he watched them helplessly tied and out there for all to see in their last precious moments of disgrace. He was Death.

And his name was Lelouch vi Britannia.

Gino felt the hot flames of anger swell inside of him and he thrashed against his restraints, glaring at Lelouch with a mighty fury, the fire of hatred shining brightly in his eyes as he growled incoherently, and Lelouch did nothing but chuckle at him.

Furious at the dark-haired teen emperor, Gino shook and he began to sweat, trying his best to break the bonds, but to no avail. And Gino knew if that if he – over six foot tall and one of the strongest men of his age – couldn't break the bonds, then Kallen had no chance.

Yet she still seemed to have lost hope. Kallen looked at him with a wide-eyed desperation, not for her own escape but for his. Gino's lips still felt warm from the imprint of hers. It had been a chilling feeling when she had kissed him, as though it had been her last goodbye.

Gino attempted a weak smile, trying to reassure her, and he tried to think of something to say but he was lost for words. He'd never been in the situation where he'd had to reassure a person on the day of their death. He'd never lived a dying day, and here he was, about to die.

Kallen tried to smile back but her smile broke and turned into a contorted expression as she desperately tried to hold back tears, her eyes swelling with water and her lip trembling. She squeezed her eyes shut, and then she opened them and looked over to Lelouch.

Gino could only imagine how close they had been. She had been one of the very first people to become an ally of Zero, and until a few weeks ago she still was. There were very few people who could claim they had been a part of Zero's inner circle and even fewer who had stood by him for the entire course of the war.

And she had trusted him, and loved him, and God only knows what else. Gino felt furious at Lelouch for hurting her the way he did, for chewing her up and spitting her out as though she wasn't worth an iota of his mass of apparent brainpower. Was he a complete mental case? Or was he simply sadistic, not caring for anyone but himself?

Gino would never know but he knew he would die hating Lelouch.

Kallen's expression didn't strike Gino as being hateful, though. Hers was almost a sad, pitiful expression, as though she longed for days gone by. She'd accomplished so much with Zero by her side.

But as she said herself, Zero was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

So perhaps is was inadequate to say it was more than a shock to Gino when the procession of death came to an abrupt halt and there, at the end of the road, standing tall and proud, was Zero.

Gino glanced with a blank expression from Zero to Lelouch, whose face was a picture of shock and horror. Kallen's was contorted again but this time with conflicting emotions – she seemed to smile at seeing Zero's mask, seeing that symbol of glory and hope once more, but the confusion of seeing Lelouch not inside that mask had her worried.

Who was Zero?

And they both watched on as the new Zero raced and leapt through the crowd of soldiers and he jumped above Nunnally, who screamed and hid behind her arms and a curtain of her dirty brown hair, in need of a wash.

Gino was thinking to himself that he knew what this new Zero was doing – partly because it was what he would have done himself had he not been imprisoned, and partly because he'd seen it all before. The movements seemed all too familiar. Where had he seen this sort of action before? The grace of Zero, the way he moved with an almost unnatural athletic ability that surpassed all others. He was so familiar it almost hurt thinking about it because Gino knew the answer as so close, but he couldn't quite place it…

And Kallen watched in horror as she knew what was to come, and she knew she'd seen this before too. But unlike Gino, she knew immediately who it was. She'd spent gym class watching this athletic god fly through the courses, watched him leap and spin with ease that seemed to be out of reach for all others.

He should be dead. Yet here he was, in all of Zero's glory.

The new Zero stood in front of Lelouch and seemed to stare at him for a moment, easily removing the gun from Lelouch's hand.

And then, time seemed to slow, and they watched as he drew his sword and killed the Emperor.

Gino watched Lelouch murmur to his sister his dying words, an almost satisfied smile on his face as he closed his eyes. It didn't feel right to Gino. Something was missing here. Why was he smiling?

And Gino watched the frightened look in Kallen's eyes illuminate as she opened her mouth in horror, and tears began to form again, and then she swallowed her pain, the hurt of watching her closest friend and enemy die before her, listening to Nunnally's wailing cries as she held her brother in her arms, life bleeding out of him.

Just because you don't love someone anymore doesn't mean you ever stop caring. Gino knew that much at least and he promised himself that if all was well after all this had blown over, he would comfort Kallen.

She wouldn't let anyone else comfort her.

And if there wasn't anyone there to protect her, to comfort her… to love her… then who would?


	21. Finding Closure

A/N: This is a very sad chapter and I didn't much like writing it. But it is, as the title suggests, closure for everyone who knew Lelouch, Kallen especially.. I'd like to think that they had a funeral for Lelouch because they were all very devoted to him… I'd hope they did. It feels like it's what should have happened.

So just a filler chapter but I'm working on more. Stay tuned. Thanks for reading.

* * *

The rain seemed to sting like needles of ice against her shivering skin as Kallen watched the coffin lowered gently into the muddy earth. The only sound was that of shivering breaths and the low sounds of gentle sobs as Millay turned her eyes away from the dreary scene, pressing her cheek into the crook of Rivalz's neck and he held her and comforted her gently.

It was a sad and painful day for all of them.

Lelouch's funeral was a small event. He wasn't buried in the royal tomb where all of the emperors before him lay. He had been taken back to the local graveyard not far from Ashford Academy, where Shirley had been buried.

His grave was a little further up the hill, and his gravestone was small and humble. It read only two lines and Kallen had wondered what it had meant when C.C. had first shown her the epitaph.

_Here lies Lelouch Lamperouge_

_Loving brother, caring friend_

_1999 - 2018_

Kallen had been disappointed at first. She'd glanced at the small piece of notepaper with distaste, raising her eyebrows at the green-haired girl who had simply indicated she should flip it over, and indeed on the other side was another small piece of writing.

_Here lies Zero, Redeemer of Japan_

_The Creator and Destroyer of Worlds_

_He shall never die_

And so it was that one side of the plain gravestone that faced the land said only a few humble words for Lelouch, and the other which faced the ocean told the story of the hero whose name was Zero.

So even with the morose weather and the unceremonious funeral, Kallen couldn't help but feel happy. Of course Lelouch had planned this all out. Nunnally knew it too. He had never meant for any of this to go on forever. He just knew how the world worked. He knew how to play the game.

He knew a stalemate was not the solution.

There weren't many people at the funeral. It hadn't been advertised publicly. Kallen, C.C. and Mrs Kouzuki had been there first, and not long after arrived Nunnally, Sayoko and, to Kallen's surprise, Schneizel, Cornelia and her knight. Kallen figured it was only fair – they were his family, after all.

Rivalz, Millay and Nina had also come along. It was almost like it had been at school. Jeremiah had cancelled the memory Geass so they could remember who Nunnally was, and they had spent a few weeks composing themselves before the funeral.

C.C. nudged Kallen impatiently and Kallen cleared her throat before she said, "Thanks for coming… everyone. Um – I'm not quite sure what to say…"

She felt someone's hand gently touch her arm, and she turned to face the former prince Schneizel, who said softly, "I'll speak, if you like."

Kallen nodded. She knew she was no good at this.

Schneizel was quiet for a moment before he began to speak. "Lelouch was, and still is, an amazing man. He made previously impossible things achievable for all. He was a loyal brother, a devoted friend, and a fiercely strong-hearted person."

Schneizel took a short sharp breath and Kallen realised that he was indeed very upset for the death of his brother. He loved him deeply. Kallen only knew this because Schneizel was such a numb, unemotional man that she knew it took more than a little stab of pain to make this strong man feel an ounce of sadness.

"I know I'm not the only one here who was affected by Lelouch, not by what happened, but rather due to his kindness, his longing to help, his companionship and his willingness to put himself on the line for others."

Schneizel stared out at the vast expanse of ocean and he finished by saying, "For all he was, and for all he wasn't, I loved him nonetheless. I never knew him as anyone but Lelouch. He was not my king and he was not an Emperor. He was my brother and my friend, and I know I will miss him."

Kallen watched as Nunnally began to cry, the ice cold rain mingling with her hot salty tears, and even Cornelia's eyes shimmered with a haunted sadness. They stood there in the cold silence for a few moments before they began to depart, and soon there was only Nunnally, C.C. and Kallen. Mrs Kouzuki told Kallen she would meet her in the car.

Nunnally glanced up at C.C. and said, "You gave him the Geass, didn't you?"

C.C. nodded.

Nunnally smiled sadly. "I know it was a curse of sorts but I'm not angry you gave it to him. I know it's not your fault he did the things he did… and he made the world a better place. This is what he wanted."

C.C. smiled back gently, and placed her hand on Nunnally's. "I know."

Nunnally gently rolled her wheelchair back down the path and towards the car park, while C.C. turned to Kallen and said, "Are you going to wait here a while?"

"No," Kallen replied. "I'll be back soon enough anyway."

"That's the spirit."

C.C. turned to walk away but Kallen called out, "Wait! C.C.!"

The green-haired witch hesitated and she turned, asking nothing but simply raising one small eyebrow. Kallen asked, "Where will you go?"

C.C. shrugged. "Somewhere quiet. I'll send you a postcard."

"Just – don't go too far away." Kallen smiled in a friendly way. "I'll miss you."

"I'll never be too far away," C.C. said reassuringly, before she shoved her hands in her pockets and walked in the opposite direction. Kallen turned back to the gravestone and then she sighed, and she placed her hand on the cold, hard stone and she ran her fingertips over the writing, tracing his name with her hands.

"I won't forget you," she said quietly. "You're everything I had. Thank you… Lelouch."

And as Kallen stepped inside the car, out of the rain, wiping the damp hair from her eyes, she looked back to the small hill and she saw Zero standing in front of Lelouch's gravestone, and then she saw him reach down and a small bundle of flowers was placed at the foot of the gravestone.

Kallen smiled. He had made it after all.

* * *

Edit: Yes okay so I'm probably not geographically correct with the whole ocean and cemetery and school thing but honestly I am so past caring and minor details REALLY don't matter at this point onwards because I'm just making it up as I go along now. And since this wasn't ever in the anime anyway I think I am at perfect liberty to just write complete bullshit from here on in.

ENJOY.


	22. The Reconstruction

A/N: Harrow chappies, this one is kinda sad as well but you should be used to it by now. B the W, I LOVE LLOYD. That is all.

So things shall become better soonish. And then you'll love me.

Promise.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty One – The Reconstruction_

There had been so much to do after the death of the Emperor. Governments had to be sorted, the entire empire had to reshuffle it's priorities and rearrange the powers so that everything was in line. Nunnally had made sure to change the rules around so that every nation in the empire had its own independence, while benefiting from being a part of what she had called the United States of New Britannia. Gino had to admit, it certainly had a nice ring to it.

After that happened, most of the nations from the Union who had not previously been a part of the Empire had requested permission to join. Gino was surprised that they wanted anything to do with it, really, but the new world was going to be much different.

Gino had helped with the relief efforts in the war-torn countries after they had fixed his Knightmare frame. The Tristan had been in very bad shape after Suzaku had sliced it in half. And even thinking about that made Gino upset. The loss of Suzaku, who Gino thought of as his best friend, was incredibly hard to deal with. Especially since they hadn't been able to be companions towards the end of the war. That was almost worse.

Almost.

And then Nunnally ordered that there was to be a whole new constitution written for New Britannia. The Empire had to have a certain amount of authority, but Nunnally demanded that each nation that was a part of the Empire was to be independent and the Empire would have only a small role in the ruling of each nation. There were no more areas. The flags were given back to the people.

Most of all, Empress Nunnally ordered that there be a section written on the protection of the nations, and that the writers of the constitution make sure there was no loopholes that would allow anyone to take full control of the Empire ever again. There were to be no more tyrants.

The world was changing.

And though he'd like to help out more, Gino knew absolutely nothing about politics. He had to apologise to Nunnally for his uselessness in the matter but she thanked him for his efforts. Then she gave him a holiday. Told him to take a month off.

That's why Gino was in the Tristan, making his way from the Capital State of New Britannia in America to the renewed nation of Japan. He had radioed the Britannian Embassy when he had about twenty minutes to go, and a young, brown-haired Japanese woman answered his call.

"Good morning, Sir Gino," she said politely, "We've prepared platform seven for your landing. You know the way to the warehouse?"

"Yes thanks," Gino replied. He watched her for a moment, before he said, "I think I've seen you somewhere before."

"Probably, sir," the girl replied. "I was one of Zero's assistants."

"I remember you now," Gino said. He did, too – she used to sit at the front of Zero's control room, and her face would always be in the bottom left corner of the screen whenever they talked to Zero through the radio system.

"What was your name?"

"Mutsuki, Sir."

"Well thanks, Mutsuki," Gino said. He was about to disconnect the line when the girl spoke again.

"Oh, you've got a call request from the Embassy, Sir," she said, and the screen began to flicker as it switched from one line to the next.

"I wonder who," Gino muttered to nobody in particular, and then pair of eyes magnified by glasses were staring at him from the screen.

"Gino!" Lloyd said in a slightly grumpy voice, the comical frown on his face only making Gino laugh. "Where have you been? I told you I had adjustments to make to the Tristan and then when I finally get my workshop back, you drop off the face of the planet!"

Gino bit back another chuckle and he said, "Sorry, Lloyd, I was helping out the soldiers in China. Li Xingke requested the use of the Tristan especially for the relief efforts."

"I don't care!" Lloyd replied, "Get in here right now and don't you dare go wandering off anywhere else."

Gino smiled and said, "Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist, Lloyd."

"I'll have you know I don't wear panties," Lloyd grumbled, before he disconnected.

Gino smiled. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

Although he was in a grumpy mood, Lloyd wasn't too disappointed in the repairs made to Tristan by his team in the Capital State. It wasn't his work, of course, so it wasn't perfect, but it was 'adequate', as Lloyd put it.

Lloyd was in charge of a lot of the technical teams in the Empire now, along with Rakshata. Lloyd hated having to work with her but they were both the best in the field. How could Nunnally choose over the other? It would have ruined either one of them. And besides, Nunnally said their constant competitiveness would encourage them to create better technology. Gino was always surprised at how clever this young Empress was and he wasn't the only one.

The orders from the Empress had been that no more money was to be spent on weapons design and manufacture – which included Knightmares – but there were exceptions, and Lloyd had been granted permission to keep a certain number of Knightmares up to date, but he could only do whatever Nunnally said he could. She was adamant about keeping the weapons to a minimum.

Lloyd had begun explaining in great detail the designs he had planned for the Tristan, the modifications he had in mind. Usually, Gino would be very interested. He liked listening to Lloyd ramble about the Tristan, because it always reminded Gino of how proud he was of it. It was his second best creation, he often said, behind the Lancelot. The Lancelot Albion had been placed in a war museum, along with a number of other Knightmares including Lelouch's Shinrokou, the Mordred, the Percival and the Guren. Anya had given up her role as a Knight, so she no longer requested the use of her Knightmare. The Vampire's Percival had been collecting dust in a storeroom for many weeks so it was better off in the museum.

Black Knights had all forsaken their Knightmares as a mutual decision. Ohgi, as their spokesperson, said that they had no need for them anymore and they were sure they never would.

Kallen never wanted anything to do with it again.

Gino frowned as he listened to Lloyd speaking, and then Cecile called out from the other side of the workshop, asking Lloyd about something or another.

"Lloyd, can you get over here for a minute? The new tracking system has malfunctioned again, and we – oh, hello, Gino!"

Gino waved and smiled. "Morning, Cecile."

Lloyd glanced up at Gino and said, "You better be here when I get back."

Gino tried to hide his amused smirk but it turned into a strange-looking grimace and Lloyd raised an eyebrow at him before he wandered off.

And then Gino very quietly and so not to catch Lloyd's attention, left.

* * *

Gino didn't know what he expected, really. He thought he'd just walk outside and see her right away, like she'd be there waiting for him, pacing up and down, then run into his arms and kiss him all over.

But then he remembered it was Kallen, and she wasn't a complete idiot like he was.

And to his great dismay he didn't find her for a while, even though it felt like forever.


	23. The Timeline

A/N: Short one. Just for effect. Hope you like.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Two – Timeline_

Day one – Gino spots what looks like an Ashford Academy uniform at the shopping mall but it's not Kallen. Unless she dyed her hair purple which he highly doubts.

Day two – Kallen hears a voice in the apartment block lobby and it sounds achingly familiar. But it's a father of three calling maintenance because the elevator won't work.

Day three – Gino spots a flash of red hair as a girl runs through the crowd to catch the train, and he chased after her, but the doors closed. He wasn't ever sure if it was Kallen or not.

Day four – Villetta and Ohgi send out the invitations to their wedding, which will be in eight days. The wedding list is small. Gino and Kallen both receive theirs that day.

Day five – Kallen dreamed she was with Gino and woke up a little bit too cold and even more lonely than she had been before.

Day six – Gino has to help Lloyd's assistants clean out the inside of the Tristan as a punishment for running away from him (again). Gino tries not to follow around one of the assistants just because she uses the same deodorant as Kallen.

Day seven – Kallen goes to the supermarket with her mother and the young lady at the checkout has got bright blue eyes that look so familiar. Kallen tries not to stare.

Day eight – Gino goes to Ashford Academy on the weekend to see if Kallen is there, but the receptionist tells him she doesn't live on campus. Gino goes home slightly disappointed but it's nothing unusual.

Day nine – Kallen is sick with a fever and stays home from school. Rivalz called and says there was a person waiting outside for her but he couldn't remember his name and he'd call back when he did. Kallen hides her frustration at his forgetfulness and thanks him.

Day ten – Gino waits outside the school again for Kallen a third time, but she's still not there. He sees the blue haired boy who waves shyly at him before he leaves the school on his bike. Gino can't tell one person from the next when they're all in uniform.

Day eleven – Kallen gets better again but she has to stay after school and sit the tests she missed. She sees a man walking by the school with bright blonde hair. It looks like Gino, but she can't be sure. She's never seen him wearing jeans.

Day twelve – Gino and Kallen both wake up early to get ready for Ohgi and Villetta's wedding.


	24. Getting Ready

A/N: I love minor details. This one touches on a few personal attitudes, sort of to do with looks and self-esteem. But only a little :D and it's just a filler. Again. Minor details! Love it!

Please. :)

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Three – Getting Ready_

Kallen was almost normal.

She was no longer involved with the Black Knights, though she had a place ready for her next year when she graduated. She didn't know anything much anymore, except for what Ohgi and the others told her when they caught up once every few weeks. They were busy people now.

Kallen had settled back into school with Rivalz, who was the only one left. Millay was officially graduated now, Nina was off working for Lloyd in one place or another, Nunnally was the Empress – who'd have thought? – Shirley had been gone for a long time, Rolo hadn't been heard of for ages, Lelouch was gone and Suzaku was dead.

Apparently.

Kallen didn't have time for much else except school. She found herself doing very strange things, like reading. She hadn't read a book for years. She hadn't really done anything for herself for a long time.

And so it was that Kallen was a normal person once more, living in a two-bedroom apartment with her mum and doing nothing but being normal.

But today, Kallen was getting all dressed up and made pretty (but not too pretty) to go to Ohgi and Villetta's wedding. Mrs. Kouzuki was having a great time helping Kallen get her clothes ready and doing her hair and helping her put on makeup. Kallen hated dresses so her mother had to go with her to help her pick one, because Kallen's best friend at school now was Rivalz and he knew next to nothing about fashion, except for motorbike helmets.

So there Kallen was, wearing a frilly dress she didn't really like because she looked just like a girl again. She liked leather boots and belts, army shorts, denim and what could only be described as tomboyish clothes. She didn't like wearing feminine clothes because of the way it made her look. She was too curvy for all the girly clothes. She thought they made her look easy.

But the dress wasn't so bad. She didn't like it, but it wasn't bad. It was plain, a sort of light pink colour, and it came to just above her knees. It wasn't figure hugging; it was light and pretty. Perfect for the warm spring day.

Kallen gently brushed back a small strand of hair from her eyes, and she stared at herself in the mirror. At that moment, her mother walked in the room and almost with a tear in her eye, she said, "Oh Kallen, you look so beautiful."

"Thanks, Mum," Kallen said quietly. Her mum helped her pin back the last few strands of her hair before she simply put her hands on Kallen's shoulders and stared at her.

Kallen was used to this. After she'd finished the rehabilitation, her mother had gotten into a the habit of staring at Kallen whenever she could, because her addiction to refrain had caused her to lose a few of her recent memories, so her last truly clear memory of Kallen was when she was a pimply thirteen year old. Now Kallen was almost a woman.

"Are you nearly ready to go, Kallen?" her mother asked.

Kallen nodded. "Just let me get my bag."

"Alright. Don't be too long."

Kallen walked awkwardly over to her desk and gathered the few things she had to take – her cell phone, the invitation, another few hair pins (just in case).

And curiously enough, she carried a small electronic key in her purse. It was red and silver, and it had a small tag on attached with one small word on it.

_Guren._

And every time she saw it, Kallen couldn't help a small smile. She wasn't finished just yet.

* * *

Gino couldn't really remember the last time he'd worn formal clothes. For the past few years, whenever he'd had to attend any ceremonies or events he would just wear his Rounds uniform. It was so much easier than having to organise an outfit.

But as the Knights were on a sort of temporary hiatus – at least, until Nunnally could sort it all out – he wasn't really at liberty to wear his uniform. And he sort of missed it. Most of his other clothes were jeans and plain shirts, and he didn't want to wear that to the wedding.

So he'd had to go by himself to find a new outfit. He had a certain level of style, of course, but it was troublesome nonetheless. He'd asked for help from a few shop assistants and eventually he managed to get himself a nice set of clothes. He wasn't trying to be overly formal, so he'd opted for a light blue suit, but in the dim light of the room it looked like a soft grey. He was wearing a white shirt with ruffles down the front, and the trim was black and silver. He wasn't sure about it – personally he thought he looked like a bit of a fool. But it was fashion, he supposed… and he had seen worse.

He did consider brushing his hair but he figured it looked alright the way it was. He'd put enough effort into the clothes.

And then he'd bought their gift. Villetta had told him not to bother with the gifts, but Gino figured a nice new stainless-steel toaster wouldn't go astray in their kitchen. He'd even wrapped it up himself.

Gino found himself very excited for three reasons. The first was the wedding itself – it had been a long time since Gino had been at a happy event as many of late had been funerals and meetings. There hadn't been much time for happiness. He couldn't wait to forget that there were any problems at all and just talk and smile and dance.

It had been a long time since there had been any cause for celebration. There were plans for a festival to celebrate the Federation of New Britannia, but they had yet to set a date for it.

The second reason was that he was going to be able to spend time with a number of people he would have loved to have worked with, fought with and been friends with over the past few years but he unfortunately had been forced to fight against them. People from the Chinese Federation like Li Xingke and Tianzi and Zhao Xianglin; people from the Black Knights like Ohgi and Tamaki (who Gino had taken a liking to because he was so easy to tease) and Toudou and Chiba; and it was even nice just to spend time with people like Cecile and Lloyd without it having to be during work. And he'd be able to see Anya and Jeremiah again. They'd been holidaying since the end of the rebellion, and Gino sort of missed Anya's company. She was almost like a reassuring presence.

And there was Kallen, of course. Gino wasn't sure if she was going to be there but he knew there was a high chance – she was Ohgi's best friend. She'd have to be there. He hoped she'd be there.

Gino looked at his reflection, his clothes that seemed to grow in stupidity every time he looked at himself, and grimaced at his untidy hair, thought about it for a moment, before he made a small groan and walked out of the door.

He didn't even own a hairbrush, so what would be the point?


	25. The Wedding

A/N: Awww I love warm and fuzzy ^_^ both this chapter and the next will be totally packed full of it to make up for all the sad crap I wrote before. That's all I'm saying, just prepare for cute (because I'm only good at angsty and cutesy and that's about all)

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Four – The Wedding_

It felt good to smile. Kallen found herself smiling automatically as she drifted between the different groups of people – talking to people she hadn't seen in a while, people she'd seen the day before last. It didn't matter. There were no fights, no politics, no hidden motives or tactics. They were just people spending time together.

It was a little awkward. But it was good.

Rivalz was enjoying himself thoroughly – he was a social butterfly and there was no doubt about it. Millay looked as gorgeous as ever, and she gave Kallen an enormous hug when she walked in, chattering about her job at the television station and how much she missed school and spending time with the council. It was a nice thought, but Kallen knew everyone missed the real student council – not what was left of it.

Tamaki, Kento and Yoshikata looked more than impressive in their formal suits, Tamaki brushing his down with a worldly pride as they all checked to make sure they hadn't dirtied their polished shoes. It was quite cute, actually. Kallen wondered who the best man would be, as there didn't seem to be one yet. Maybe it was Toudou, she thought, but he looked a little too casual, wearing traditional Japanese attire, standing down the back of the hall talking quietly with Chiba and Hong Gu. Chiba was wearing a dress, too, and she caught Kallen's eye and smiled nervously. Kallen smiled back. They both knew they weren't the most feminine of women, but Kallen thought she looked very pretty in her shimmering pale pink kimono.

Li Xingke, Zhao Xianglin and Tianzi were being led through the wide double doors by Kaguya, who had been in charge of decorations as far as Kallen knew. And she'd done a wonderful job. The hall that Villetta and Ohgi had reserved for the wedding was huge – it was one of the larger parts of a traditional Japanese temple, and it had been decorated with cherry blossom bouquets and silver ribbons, petals lining the aisle.

Xingke was wearing traditional Chinese garb as he always did but this was his formal outfit. It wasn't the same royal blue he always wore, but rather a deep crimson colour. He was wearing new boots – black ones. He'd also got himself a new shirt that wasn't quite so worn. He looked as intimidating as ever but he smiled affectionately down at Tianzi who giggled and ran off with Kaguya. The Empress wore a gorgeous yellow dress with red bows and trim. Xianglin stayed with Xingke, as she always did. She was careful of him – they all knew Xingke was unwell but nobody was quite sure how serious it was. Tianzi didn't seem to be too worried, so Kallen supposed it was alright. Xianglin herself wore a royal blue dress made of silk.

And as she looked around the room, Kallen felt a warm cosiness settle inside her stomach and she felt at ease. She felt happy. This was the way things should be. Her mother was still talking with Millay and Rivalz, and She watched as Kaguya ran back outside with her arms open wide to greet some other guests. Kallen looked away to admire the decorations once more, gently touching a small bundle of cherry blossoms tied to the aisle seat, and then she heard a voice.

It was a little bit deep but not in an old businessman sort of way. It was calm and smooth, and spoke with a hint of a chuckle. It struck a chord in Kallen's mind and she felt her chest tighten as she held her breath and turned, and then she saw the messy, golden-blonde hair and the sapphire-blue eyes that danced with laughter as he was led in by Kaguya who was almost dancing with excitement, and behind Gino came Anya and Jeremiah, a casual smile on his face.

But Kallen didn't have eyes for either of them as Gino's eyes glanced over her as he stared around the room. Didn't he see her?

No, he had. His eyes flicked back and a crooked smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he began to walk towards her.

* * *

Gino was deep in conversation with Kaguya about the temple itself (which had been on her family's lands for many centuries, as he found out) when she saw Cecile and Lloyd arrive outside, and she excused herself and skipped out to greet them, smiling as he had never seen her do so before. Her smiles had always been so bright before, but Gino wondered if they had been forced.

Anya mumbled something about the overly elaborate decorations and Jeremiah directed her towards a seat, saying that it was about to start. Gino watched as the last car full of people walked in – Lloyd and Cecile walked in and smiled at him before finding their seat, and then Cornelia and Lord Guilford followed, both as icy cold as ever, but obviously making an effort to put differences behind them and be polite.

Gino glanced around the room, his height advantage allowing him to see almost everyone in the temple. His eyes scanned back and forth across the room and then, he had to do a double take.

There she was. In all of her blue-eyed, red-haired, nervous-in-a-cute-dress glory. There she was, staring around the room, trying to find her seat. And there she was, as beautiful as ever.

Her eyes seemed to draw closer and closer until finally, she was looking at him. And she looked pale as she blinked, and then she couldn't help a bewildered sort of smile as he began to take swift steps towards her.

* * *

Gino quickly made his way over, knowing that he had to sit down very shortly and Kallen met him halfway there, and they stood staring at each other for a few moments before Gino composed himself and said, "Hey Kallen."

_Keep your composure,_ he thought, having to scream the words inside his head as he reached out and hugged her, telling himself not to get carried away as he leaned down and placed a polite ghost of a kiss on her cheek.

Kallen blushed as she stared up at him – wide-eyed and tongue-tied, she only managed to say, "Hello, Gino," before there was a hush about the room and Kallen's mother beckoned them over to their seats. Gino grinned and he couldn't have been happier as he sat down beside her, greeting her mother who smiled gently up at him and then the music began to play.

And as Gino stared at the front of the temple, he felt Kallen slip her delicate fingers into the palm of his hand, and he squeezed her hand gently, reassuringly, and they both smiled like idiots as the wedding began.


	26. Home

A/N: Hiiii long chapter, sorry it's a bit delayed but there you go. I did consider chopping it in half and making you sit through another cliff-hanger, but I'm being nice tonight. My aunty brought me Malteasers, who could _possibly _be in a sadistic cliff-hanger mood?

Enjoy, darlings.

By the way, don't mean to bust the bubble but this might be ending soon. I'm quite sad now.

Considering a cliff hanger to make me feel better.

But… mmm, Malteasers…

(I'm really weird when I'm tired, so just ignore me and read on, Comrades!)

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Five – Home_

As he watched her walk over to the drinks table, Gino wished he'd seen her smile like this before now. She was so beautiful when she was happy. She was still quiet and when they spoke, her dry, sarcastic sense of humour was still very much present, but she wasn't bitter like she had been before. He knew she was still hurting – after all, you can't lose that many friends and not be cut up about it. But she was doing really well, she was able to forget about it for a while and she celebrated the start of something new. Villetta and Ohgi getting married was a good example for everyone. They were moving on, they were starting their lives in the new world.

Kallen was trying. Gino knew she was. And she would get there.

She wandered on back, the dress floating around her slim legs as she dodged a few stray dancers and she sat back down beside him. The reception was outside the temple, down in a courtyard near a small creek. It was a very beautiful scene. The large space around the fountain was cleared for the dance floor, and the pretty tables and chairs were placed on the grass near the water. Low lamp light and candles were lit as the late afternoon fell into evening.

Kallen brushed back her hair which had fallen out of the hairpins she had so carefully placed that morning, and Gino thought she looked better for it anyway. She saw him watching her, and she frowned at him funnily as she asked, "What are you staring at?"

Gino half smiled at her and he shook his head. "Nothing," he said.

Kallen rolled her eyes but smiled.

They had spent a long time talking about what was going on – Kallen having gone back to school, and Gino's work with Nunnally. They'd talked about things they hadn't ever had the chance to – about food they liked and their favourite movies and music and sports, favourite flavour of milkshake and what colour hair they'd have if they could dye it. Stupid things that didn't matter and they felt totally at ease talking about nothing.

And then a little while later, the drinking began. Of course, they had been drinking lightly for a while, as everyone had, but it gets heavier as the night goes on. Although some, like Tamaki, had been at it all night. Lloyd was a lightweight so he was quite a long way gone very early on.

Gino only realised at about two o'clock that Cecile had decided to take Lloyd back to his flat because he was falling asleep (unconscious) at the table. Gino then realised he didn't have a lift home, as Anya and Jeremiah had also decided to call an early night as Jeremiah wasn't able to drink because of his unusual body modifications and Anya was only sixteen. She said it was because she didn't like drinking but Jeremiah just wouldn't let her.

Gino sat back down at the table, and sighed as he rested his head in his hand – head slightly heavier than it was earlier that night – and he pulled his tie a little looser, unbuttoning his collar. Kallen raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Why so exasperated?"

"I haven't got a ride home," Gino replied. "Jeremiah asked Cecile earlier if she could give me a lift but apparently she's forgotten about me."

"Oh," Kallen said, glancing around. She looked so very pretty in the low light of the courtyard, Gino thought lazily, as she excused herself for a moment and went to talk to her mother. Gino felt his eyes slowly drooping as he became more tried. He knew alcohol made him sleepy.

Kallen walked over and she said, "Gino?"

"Hmm?"  
Kallen frowned but she was laughing at him. "Oh god, you're falling asleep already?"

"No," Gino said, sitting up. "I'm just resting my eyes."

"Sure," Kallen said, her eyes twinkling, "Look, Mum says we can take you back home."

"What, to your home?"

Kallen hesitated, slightly taken aback. "What?"

"You said you were gonna take me home," Gino said, chuckling.

"I meant your home," Kallen said. Gino wondered if she was blushing. He couldn't see in the dark.

Gino sighed happily. "I know. I was just hopeful."

"You've just had too much to drink," Kallen said, sitting down beside him again.

"Possibly."

"Probably," she corrected him, but then she stared at him for a moment and smiled, reaching out to touch his hair as he leaned against his hand again. "Oh Gino, what a fool you are."

"Yeah, but I'm your fool."

"Makes you even more foolish."

Gino laughed gently, and then he stared down at the table. "I'd love for you to take me home. To my home. But I don't actually have one."

"Oh," Kallen said, a little surprised. "Where are you staying?"

"In one of the spare rooms at the Britannian Embassy," he said. "Occasionally I spend a night at Lloyd's place but only if he runs out of coffee and wants me to drop past the shops for him." Gino chuckled again, thinking of his spaced-out colleague, and said, "I plan on buying a place eventually but I don't know where I want to go. Now that everyone's in different places."

Kallen looked a little sad as she said, "What about your family?"

"They're in the Capital State," Gino said. "Before Lelouch took over my dad was a Royal Advisor. He wasn't in Pendragon when the bomb hit, though. Now I'm not sure what he's doing. I don't care, to be honest. They don't like me much anyway."

"That's unfair of you to say that," Kallen said. "I'm sure they miss you."

"Unlikely."

Kallen sighed. "I'd rather argue about your family when you're mostly sober. Come on, let's go home."

"Who's home?"

"Mine. You can stay at mine tonight."

* * *

Kallen wasn't used to being so compassionate towards other people, and she had rarely had people stay over at her house. She hadn't really ever had a very close friend for a long time so sleepovers hadn't been much of a thing – besides the fact she was a rebel fighter. Because of this, at first it was awkward having to show Gino her house. She looked at it for the first time from the perceptive of a stranger and she realised how small and boring it was. Gino's head nearly couldn't fit under the door frame.

Gino had excused himself to the bathroom and Kallen's mother walked back out to the kitchen in her pyjamas. Kallen said, "Thanks for letting him stay over, Mum."

"It's okay, darling," her mother said. "I don't mind."

"I'll probably sleep out on the couch or something –"

"Kallen."

Her mother rarely interrupted her, so Kallen blinked and shut up. Her mother smiled affectionately and then said, "It's okay. I don't mind."

Kallen was unsure for a moment but then she smiled and let her mum kiss her goodnight, gently pressing her lips to her forehead. Her mother was doing a lot to make up for the fact she'd been so absent for so long – but this wasn't about making up for anything. This was just understanding. Her mother knew.

Then again, who didn't?

Kallen scowled.

* * *

A short while later, Kallen was sitting on the kitchen stool, and Gino wandered back down the narrow hallway, brushing the previously neat-looking hair from his eyes. He smiled as he saw Kallen sitting at the stool and she jumped up and said, "Um, Gino, I think I'll sleep out on the couch tonight and you can sleep in my bed. If you like. I'll just – um – show you where my room is."

Gino nodded, frowning at her slightly nervous state. "Kallen, are you okay?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just – I haven't had anyone at my house for – for years. It feels sort of – stupid."

"It's not stupid," Gino said, following her quietly down the hall. "It's… cosy."

"You mean tiny."

"No, I meant cosy. In a sort of anti-dining table sort of way."

"Leave the kitchen bench alone," Kallen said, pretending to be insulted. Gino grinned at her and then she opened the door and he walked inside her small room.

Kallen liked her room. It wasn't painted in very bright colours but she'd decorated her notice-board and her desk with a number of photos and small, neatly-written reminders that, along with the small mess, reminded her that this was where she lived now, on a permanent basis. This was her home.

Gino glanced around with a half smile on his face and he said, "I like it."

"It's not very big and you probably won't be able to fit in the bed, but I put new sheets on it for you."

Gino frowned. "You're not sleeping here?"

Kallen shook her head. "I thought I'd go out and sleep on the couch, I've got the blankets already and –"

She did have more to say but Kallen's lips were now occupied by a kiss that Gino had planted there. It was brief, he simply pressed his mouth against hers and held her face in his hand, and he pulled back just far enough to look at her with that narrow-eyed seriousness he got when he wasn't joking around. Kallen was speechless for a moment and still could hardly speak when she managed, "Gino, what –"

"Stay here," he said, moving closer to her. "Please?"

"No, Gino, you're drunk –"

"I'm mostly sober," he said defensively. "And I'm not drunk enough to not know what I'm doing."

"So you _are_ drunk."

"God, you're impossible."

He kissed her again before she could speak and Kallen wondered if it was going to become a habit. But instead of pushing him away – which she really felt like doing – she let slip a tiny moan and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck as his own hands pulled her body closer to him.

Kallen's eyes then quickly shot open as she realised something. She pulled away and Gino groaned, "Kallen, what now?"

"Door's open," she said breathlessly, and reached over to shut it gently, unprepared for Gino's hand wrenching her back to him for another passionate embrace. Kallen let out a small sound of surprise but it was muffled by the kiss.

Kallen felt the familiar warmth begin to grow in her, after the initial rush of emotions she always felt beforehand. There seemed to be a number of sensations that were involved with kissing Gino – Kallen was pretty sure it was because of Gino because she'd never really felt the pool of warmth within her stomach when she had kissed Lelouch. There had only been the rush of blood to the head, the familiar punch in the gut feeling and then… nothing.

But this was different. Way different…

Kallen had to stop thinking for a moment and concentrate on breathing as Gino moved to kiss her neck, and she stifled another moan as his tongue ran across her skin, his lips moulding to the small hollow of her neck where her pulse was beating at about one million beats per minute, but that was just a guesstimation.

Gino tangled his fingers in her hair and he stumbled backwards to the bed, where he sat for a moment, breathing heavily, watching Kallen wide-eyed in the dark as he waited for her.

Kallen's chest heaved as she tried to regain oxygen and she felt herself blush like a stupid little girl as Gino looked at her. Why was he watching her like that?

Rhetorical question, brain, Kallen thought to herself. Don't go into detail, I don't want to know.

Not really.

Kallen took one last deep breath before she walked over to Gino and even though he was sitting down, he was still close enough to kiss. She leaned forward and placed a few gentle kisses on the corner of his mouth before kissing him properly, like she needed him to breathe, like he was her life support system. And if she'd had time to think about it she could even list the similarities but she didn't have the time. There were other things to worry about.

Gino's hands, for instance, which were currently placed on her hips, and tracing lines on her skin through the thin material of the dress. He looked up at her with his big blue eyes that she would happily lose herself in. And then he said, "Are you sure?"

She replied, "Don't be stupid."

And then she fell into his arms, right where she belonged.


	27. Epilogue: Prisoner 107

A/N: I'm incredibly sorry to announce that in my ever-rambling author's notes I often talked about how big this story has grown and how long it's gone on for, how grateful I am for your reading of my silly story and how much I love it, and in my ramblings I have almost forgotten that this story will inevitably, and sadly, come to an end.

I am pleased to say that I'm happy with the end. It's cute. Not exactly a fantastic finale but it'll do.

And maybe, if I feel like it, and if you like me enough, I'll write some more. But in a more of a general after-story sort of way that focuses on more characters (but still with a main focus on these two).

I'm considering.

But only if I'm allowed cliff-hangers!

I just don't want this to end. I really don't. I'm desperate for it to continue because there's still so much left to write. Like, babies. Hands up who wants Kallen-Gino babies? I know I do. I'd call them Geronimo and Gonzales.

Not really.

I hope you liked the story nonetheless and I will update with some sort of story sooner or later. Probably one-shots and lazy stories until I can be bothered. But writing this was the most fun I've had in a long time.

Thank you for reading. It means a lot.

Au revoir, mon chéri.

* * *

_Epilogue_

The next morning, Gino was in that stage of waking where one is drifting gradually out of dreams and into reality and it usually takes a moment or two to grasp a firm grip on the real world again. It's a pleasant yet sad sort of feeling, especially if the dream was a good one (which it certainly was, in Gino's case). Being woken by another person always ruins this morning moment. It's so delightful, like for a few moments one believes that such a beautiful dream is finally a reality.

Especially if you're dreaming about flying. But that's irrelevant.

This is the reason why Gino thought waking with Kallen in his arms was a part of his dream. Fortunately for him, it wasn't. Unfortunately, they weren't flying. But hey, nothing's impossible…

But they were lying in the tiny single bed together, Kallen's arm strewn across his chest as he held her close to him, her legs tangled with his. Gino smiled lazily as he traced gentle patterns on the smooth skin of her arm. She had curled up at his side like an innocent kitten, but he knew she was only this tame when she was sleeping. Her face looked so beautiful, so plain and perfect. Her lips were slightly parted, dry from her warm breath and Gino felt like kissing them. Kallen would most certainly not approve of his kissing her while she was sleeping.

Still, it was worth the indignant scowl when she woke up.

So Gino gently rolled to his side and leaned over her, and even more carefully placed his lips on hers.

Good morning.

It took a few moments before Kallen woke up, her eyelashes fluttering a few times, watching him through half-lidded eyes when she was suddenly awake, and realised what he was doing. She pulled away and Gino laughed immediately. There it was – that gorgeous scowl and the disapproving glint in her dark blue eyes.

"Gino, you pervert," she said, unable to help a smile as he chuckled at her, wrapping her up in his arms and pressing his forehead against hers, bumping their noses as he stared into her dilated pupils.

"I'm the pervert?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Says you who got me drunk and then got me into bed."

Kallen blushed furiously as she shoved at his chest, and she said "I – I didn't – and you – you _started _it!"

Gino chuckled again and pulled her closer. "Oh, you know I was only joking."

She scowled again and he kissed her nose.

"Oh god, have you gone all sappy?" she said, scrunching up her nose at him.

Gino rolled his eyes. "Why? Because I kissed your nose?"

Kallen's eyes twinkled with silent laughter. "Sap."

"Not a sap," Gino insisted, "Just madly in love with you."

Kallen's smile seemed to fade and she hesitated as though she were holding a very deep and very important breath. Gino frowned and he said quietly, "Kinda obvious, I thought."

"I know. It's just different hearing you say it."

"I've said it before."

"Once," Kallen said. "And – and that was when –"

"What, it doesn't count when you're about to die?" Gino sighed, exasperated. "Look, just stop questioning this. Stop second-guessing it. I don't care if you don't love me too –"

"Liar."

"Okay, so maybe I do," Gino conceded.

"You know why?" Kallen asked, and Gino paused, waiting for a response. She grinned and said, "You're a sap."

Gino growled and he kissed her, holding her steady with a hand on her neck, and she wrapped her long limbs around him again and as she moved only far enough away to take a breath, her lips still brushing against his, she said it.

"I love you. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

"Not yet you're not."

"That sounds vaguely threatening," Kallen said, raising both eyebrows in mock disbelief. "I thought you were my rescuer."

"I am," Gino said quietly, and then with a tenderness he rarely showed to anyone else he brushed back the hair from her eyes and he stared at her, taking in every part of her, and just when Kallen thought he was about to kiss him he paused and said, "Kallen?"

"Yes?"

"Without – deliberately – causing any bad memories to arise," he said, frowning as he searched for the right words. "Do you remember the day in the prison that I found you on the floor? You know, after…"

Gino felt Kallen's body tense, her muscles becoming rigid as she broke eye contact, her forehead resting in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Gino took a small hesitant breath and went on. "You remember you said something about not being rescued," he said, his question lacking the inquisitive tone. "And – I was just curious –"

Kallen closed her eyes and she let out a small, tired sigh. "I meant it."

"Why?"

After a few moments, she replied. "I – I hadn't felt safer. Not ever in my life. Only – only when I was with you."

Gino stared at her with a sort of dazed and confused look on his face. It was so unlike Kallen to expose her emotions like that. She was so independent, so strong. It hurt her to have to admit she was not indestructible.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her hair and he murmured, "Still feeling safe?"

"With you?" Kallen replied, a gentle smile playing about her lips, "Always."

And then, a few moments later, she had scrunched her nose up again and she whispered one little word.

"…Sap."

Pause.

"…Don't push your luck, dearest."

"Oh god, you just called me _dearest_! Who _does_ that?"

"Love sick soldiers, darling…"

"Ew, _Gino_…!"

"Don't make me shut you up again, honey..."

"You can't just kiss me every time you – mmph!"

But apparently, he could. And neither of them seemed to mind.

Because happy endings were far too sought after and far too unfound to be taken for granted. Not after everything else that had happened. Not now.

Now was perfect. In every translatable sense of the word. Now was the end. And the beginning. Now was the final piece of the puzzle. Now was remembering something that made them smile. Now was the relentless, stupid bickering and each person's desperation for the other. Now was the warmth of the cheap blankets and the bright light of late morning sleep-in sunshine. Now was forgetting there was a world out there at all.

And now was perfect.


	28. Note from the Author

Hey guys

In commemoration of Prisoner 107 reaching over 10,000 hits I'd like to say a little thank you to everybody. 10k might not seem like much to some people but it means so much to me :) This was the first story I uploaded to and it had such good feedback that it encouraged me to write more stuff, so thank you so much for reading this story, and thank you for all of your fantastic reviews.

Even if I've been busy with exams and study, I haven't forgotten about my writing and I'll keep it up :)

I'd like to especially thank everybody who reviewed the story, whether it be good feedback or bad, you're helping me to be a better writer. A special thank you goes out to…

- Erifrats101 (the first person to review the story :D)

- Lexy

- RedHeadedGoddess

- Keith Fraser

- Analisa

- Anaria . the . Randomer

- Smoke

- Fuuko96

- Semeria

- X-Sadistic-Bitch-X

- LightningEarl

- JavMac

- Marie

- asobi seksu

- Azelia Sekai

- Kagetora no Tsume

- LateNightWrite

**And an extra special thank you to my regular reviewers**

**- Somnus**

**- SomebodyLost**

**- thepinkmartini  
**

These guys have reviewed just about every chapter I ever wrote, always being encouraging and helpful. I can't thank you enough :)

So thanks a bunch for being so supportive and helping me become a better writer, and thanks to everybody else for reading this story, I hope you all enjoyed it, sorry about my annoying cliffhanger habit :D

Have an excellent day, and keep on writing.

Kind regards,

_borderfame-sabrestar_


End file.
